D4: Family Reunion
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Curious about a dream Mal had, she takes Trick to look for where his mother entered into this world to try and find her answer. Which they unmistakably opened a gateway from her world to theirs. Leading to a shocking reunion of familiar faces, as they now race to fix the damage before both worlds are fused together as well unable to be separated."
1. Chapter 1

**_"Oh, well hello there friends. I know, where doing a crossover story for the first time ever. To which I of course was a bit anxious myself since this is the first time ever that I'm doing. However, I have faith as well the determination that this is going be awesome! How exactly can a crossover story happen in a world where one universe which has no sense of being connected to another, to that it needa a plot device. Or something that just has us going after whatever the hell is happening, also that if your all wondering what happened the last time after the last story. Let's just say business is just fabulous, Mal's been able to help the VK here adjust to Auradon as well learn how to master her new found powers, Evie is designing clothes across the kingdom in a new type of clothing line called "Wicked Avenger" since it combines the VK traditional sense as well that of my costume style, Jay and Lonnie have made coed tourney teams in which has become quite popular and Carlos? Oh how my boy grows up as he now is one of the smartest VK of all Auradon prep. I should also mention two people who had a role with us in saving Auradon which is Uma and Gamma, the two have joined forces in a you might not expect, their dating. Shocker! Or not cause you guys are smart, though they keep a tight grip on watching over any VK that want to start any trouble since future boy told us how it might be depressing. Though not today! As it was now parent's day, in which most of the families of Auradon as well that of the isle come to greet one another, boy what a day it is to me since the king, has given me the honor to sing a song that will bring in a welcoming feeling to the villains, oh how he thinks I've change. Really cute, no wonder Mal likes to toy with him, so without further ado let us have ourselves a wicked festival."_**

* * *

**_Dream sequence_**

_It was a cold as well dark plain Mal was in, right now she was in the same clothes she wore before coming to Auradon as it was her leather jacket like style. She didn't know where she was as well what was happening around her, all that Mal could tell was it felt like dream. Noticing something in front of her, she saw a star gazing upon her, to which she cautiously walk to it as well touches the star. Not knowing the consequences of this action, the star soon bursts open revealing herself in that of a hallway._

_Mal: "Hello?"_

_She spoke out to which her question was answered by that of a giant like creature to which appeared to be nothing like the ones from her home. It looked like a rock sentient creature as she notices several cells around her in which Mal finds herself in a type of dungeon area, noticing the bright lights as well everything looking different she soon hears voices. Looking in front of her, she notices that of several men in that of metal like armor as well looking technological as they were right now escorting someone to a cell._

_"Gentlemen, I was merely trying to find some new champions for the grandmaster. There's no need for the.."_

_Before the man could say anything, he was kicked in the stomach as well thrown in the cell to which the guards lock him in. Curious of who the men trapped, she walked to the cell slowly in which notices how the wall of light imprisoned him. Walking right in front of the cell, she see's a figure standing right in front of her as well him looking like a blurry like shadow. She merely can tell he had black hair as well had on clothing which looked like armor as he turns looking at someone staring at him to which Mal could only see light red eyes to which he walks forward which made Mal fall back falling into the ground._

**_Dream Sequence ends_**

Waking up from her dream, Mal appeared to be back in her bedroom to which she didn't know what she had just saw to which she merely felt her heart pumping as well seeing the full moon shining down on her. Not understanding what she just saw in the dream, Mal got up as well walked to that of her work table to which she grabs a piece of paper as well begins to draw. Sketching across the paper like crazy as well her green eyes glowing, she was able to draw a shadowy figure to which who she saw. Whoever it was made her feel frighten, quickly enough she was finished as she looked at the figure as it looked like a living shadow with red eyes as well had a cold like expression around him.

Mal: "Who, are you?"

Asking the drawing to which she needed to figure out who this was, in which the only way to find out who it was is to go on a small trip with someone that has experience we meeting with strange individuals. To which, she hope that this can be solved as well have the parents day without the villains acting up to which she looks at her mother in a giant gecko like case to which she wishes her mother good night before heading back to sleep. Dreading that the dream was not real as well that it was just a fright.

* * *

Right at the morning of Auradon prep, most of the students as well the teachers were getting things ready for the festival as well party to which this was the first every parent day that had involve the villains of the isle attending the party. In which everyone was on edge, especially that of Evie to which she would be telling her mother about her relationship with that of Trickster. She hasn't exactly told her about the two of them being together in which she has been busy with her clothing business as well the fact that saving Auradon took a lot of her time. It made the others nervous as well since Jay and Carlos were dating that of Jane and Lonnie which the two girls were both daughters of a fairy god mother that helped Cinderella neat Lady Tremaine as well the other who saved China. She was right now looking at the preparations to which most of the decorations was getting ready in which Miley, was by her side checking out everything as well making sure everything is perfect as well wicked.

Miley: "I got everything that you requested Evie, the tables will have name tags as well be paired up with a couple. Us as well the VK will seat by their parents and lastly any kinds of magical items will be placed in the box where David had suggested in since he is good with magical items."

Crossing out most of the things on the list which where important as Evie merely nodded as while the decorations, concessions as well everything else was being prepared. She still had the utter fear of what her mother might think of her and Trick being together to which Miley might notice.

Evie: "I know your giving me the look. Even if you've able to go undetected in a room full of thieves. I can still feel you being concern for me."

Not looking at Miley in which that was a pretty good skill in feeling someone's attention on another in which she kept her distance in which she just wanted to know if the blue haired VK was fine.

Miley: "I just wanted to know if there was something wrong, it's just that when parents learn about you dating a person who's ugh, well. Special, they might be concern."

Evie: "But that's just the thing. My mom was always wanted me to get a prince as well a giant castle for her to live in. To which I'm going find her one my way, it's just the idea that she might hate Trick that bothers me."

Thinking about what her mother might say, she had kept tabs on her as well hearing about her business in which her mother was proud of Evie. To which most people see her as the fairest clothes designer in the land as well that of combining her evil heritage into the fashion sense of Auradon. The one thing she didn't say to her mom was that of her relationship with Trick in which she was able to hide it for a while, though now she had no choice but to tell her as it felt like fighting Oogie all over again. As the girl continued to dread the idea more, she happens to see that of Jay as well Carlos getting some stuff moving a few more things such as tables as well chairs for the guests.

Jay: "Can't believe are parents are still coming here, my dad is really going like here. Let's just make sure that he doesn't get his staff or anything."

Thinking that Jafar might go all sorcerer craze and try to hypnotize the party or try to conquer it. Luckily enough he couldn't become a genie after being brought back from the dead, do which the only kind of magic he could do was with his staff. With Carlos, he had grown out of not being afraid of his mom after the lies she spoke of about dogs to which he had become more confident.

Carlos: "The only thing I'm concern about is Jane and Dude, their the only ones afraid since Jane exactly fond of insane laughter and Dude."

He stops as they heard that of a sneezing like sound from a vase of flowers in which, Evie walks over to see that Dude had dig up the dirt and made it a hiding spot to which he was covered in dirt.

Dude: "Please put me back in, I seriously don't want to be turned into a pair of mittens."

Looking afraid for his lift to which the girl merely smiles at the poor dog to which she soon rubs the side of his ears making the dog relax. She walks over and hands him to Carlos as she looks at the area seeing how much was getting done. The only thing now was to make sure Trick was proper as well prepare to which Mal, Ben and even Gamma was doing at the same time. She could only hope that there was progress happening with them trying to make sure her boyfriend was ready to see Evil queen by her side.

**_Later_**

Across from Auradon in the enchanted forest, Mal as well Trick were walking down a pathway to which it was leading them into unchartered territories. So far they were looking at the ground to which notice several pieces of old armor as well that of vines wrapping the metal in the ground.

Trick: "Out of all the places my mom had come through, it had to come through the most darkest parts in this place. Why couldn't it be from a haunted hotel? I mean is that really much to ask?"

Breaking the mood of silence to which the purple haired VK, was doing this walk because of the discovery of her father to which she believed he could be reached. She studied several books of how portal worked to which how they were opened and where it had to come from. Shiklah, being a woman of darkness had to do it here in which it was now the matter of finding which tree she did it from.

Mal: "Well your mom was the mysterious type, so you have to give her points. But if she has a connection to this, then it could mean that this can tell me who my father is."

Explaining to him in which she shows him the shadowy drawing in which Trick takes the picture and looks at it in which Mal, looking at him distracted by the drawing moves from the back as well shakes her hands.

Trick: "Well, whoever red eye is. I think he might have answers, you can always get the truth from the shadowy figures since we grew up with almost with.."

Before he could finish what he was saying, Mal placed her hands on his head to which he felt a surge of magic going through his mind to which the magic coming from the VK girl made him look across the forest.

Mal: "Mind of wicked full of pain, reveal the way to truth and tale."

Speaking a spell as Trick slowly walks forward while Mal held onto the range of his mind as he was somehow following the same way his parents took when they were trying to escape from king Adam as well Yen Sid. The two kept walking as they were able to stop at a giant like dark tree, the branches were twisted all around along with that of how the bark of it looked rotten as well old in which it has not been touched in years. Letting go of Trick's head, the Oogie boy shook his noggin seeing how it felt strange as well warm to which he growls at her in which Mal merely chucked nervously doing that, however the two's attention turn to that of the darken tree in which it felt strange for the both of them.

Trick: "Hey Mal? Do you ever get the feeling that when people go looking for something they really want to know, and the answer is utterly horrible as well will try to kill you in the end? This is defiantly one."

Mal: "Yeah, I'm getting the notion that it's been happening to most of us since we were raised by dangerous parents."

Replying to her friend in which she notices a small crack in the tree splitting straight down, looking at it she merely places her hand at the center to which it felt cold. A feeling which made her shutter as Trick gets curious as well, he touches it to which his eyes widen feeling how cold it was to in which he shudders as well.

Trick: "Woah, now this is neat. I guess I should take back what I said about my mom traveling from this, it feels like a new phone that you can put on your back."

To which Mal looks at him with a strange like look from hearing it, as the two continue to hold it they felt a strange like energy emitting from it as Mal's magic along with Trick's soul was somehow awakening it. To which, before they could proceed to keep their palms on the crack they felt someone pull them away to their surprise as well shock it was none other then the sorcerer Yen Sid. He looed angered as well alarm that they found this spot to which he was relived the old man made it to stop them in time.

Yen Sid: "What are you doing here? This tree is forbidden to visit or go near."

Trick: "Hey, don't look at me. I had nothin to do with this, all I wanted to do was practice my musical number for the.."

Before saying anything, Mal gives him a look to which Trick notices how a excuse wasn't going to save him or her to which the old man looks at the purple haired girl as she was the culprit of this action.

Mal: "We came here to find out about the dream I had, because no one would know about this. Not even you."

Replying at him with a serious manner to which most of the things he had kept hidden from Trick was that to keep him from learning about his existence. However now, Mal was involved in this matter as well the others to which she was going to look into this then go to anyone. Yen Sid, notices the drawing to which he wishes to look as Trick hands him the paper as he saw how the figure looked mysterious as well having red eyes.

Yen Sid: "Although my relationship with the isle as well with you all is, difficult with how much I keep hidden. I merely wish not let anyone be hurt, to which this tree being the first. I could sense the tree's activity going off when you two touched it, Trick's half soul as well your magic would have been able to open if it you two continued. In which, it would lead to grave consequences."

Trick: "Seriously? Just like the barrier which held everyone in to keep Auradon safe. Look at us? Were not all blood sucking villains, so maybe this portal won't be eh?"

Trying to get Yen Sid to take it easy with the strict rule, however the old man merely gave them a stern look to which the tree's magic could not be taken down or tried to be removed. Mal, merely breathed in annoyed at that she wanted to learn about something which now is being blocked by someone who she couldn't trust, Yen Sid merely closes his eyes as well places his hands on their shoulders.

Yen Sid: "If possible, the mystical properties you two have could be used properly. Sort of like a mirror, I will help you with this so that if you two plan on continuing this task. You should have someone supervise it, otherwise you might have caused a catastrophe."

Making them a guarantee that he would help them with this issue, to which Mal slightly felt better seeing how she didn't want the door to open all way but to see if she could look for her father. Trick, was a bit curious as well thinking about seeing his mother, rather then in death but of a physical form as the old man escorted them back to Auradon to continue with the celebration as well to help the Auradonian's not be frightened by the villains that would be dining with them this evening. However, not knowing the tree began to glow a light blue energy to which something was happening, the two's magic somehow made the magic around it crack as it was slowly opening to bring out something, but what?

**_Afternoon_**

Back at the outside of Auradon, all of the parents as well guests were gathering around the area as they were right now trying their best to not talk to the villain parents. Mal, who was able to comeback as well get into proper attire in which she looks around the place in which villains from the Isle looking around as well being helped out by the servants of the area. Not to her surprise, there were several guards watching over the area seeing how it was a bit troublesome not being able to let go of past grudges, or schemes that had many people get hurt or rather have homes destroyed by their wickedness.

"Shocking isn't it?"

Spoke a familiar voice to which it was the king as well her boyfriend Ben, who was right now hugging her from the back as well made Mal smile a bit. She enjoyed being by his side to which it help her feel the pressure of this pass from her as the two looked around the place.

Mal: "What? That no one is cursing anyone? Nothing is being stolen? Or better yet no kinds of schemes happening?"

Ben: "No, that we didn't run out of food since everyone came."

Pointing at the table of food to which most of the people had gotten plates as well took the most tastiest as well sweetest ones, Mal noticed how the villain parents gave the Auradonian's evil glares in which that was something normal. However, Mal notices Uma with her mother Ursula who was introducing Gamma to her seeing how they had started to date.

Ursula: "So tell me, if you are from the future? Do I get a bigger restaurant or what?"

Gamma: "Well mam, after staying here Auradon I had most of my memories erased so that no one could pressure me into revealing the future as..."

Explaining in a logical sense in which Ursula, the sea witch got bored as well looked at her daughter not seeing what fascinated her in which Uma. Brought up that he was quite the hard worker as well can make anyone scared in one straight look, to that made Ursula a bit more interested as they try to find a table to eat as well talk more. Noticing her friends with their parents, Carlos and Jane were by Cruella in which she was being amazed by his dog Dude to which she couldn't let go which made Dude panic as he leaps up into Carlos's arms making the woman looked surprised at this reaction, to which she huffs being upset that the dog liked him then her which Jane offers her some tea. Jay was with his father Jafar as he was right now looking at the shiniest utensils as well things around him to which he tries to sneak them in his jacket. However Jay stops him seeing how he didn't need to be sneaky anymore to which Jafar, nods as this was going to be troublesome but he would try for Jay's sake since he had gotten a lot of attention to which he might get something out of it. Lastly there was Evie, who was in a blue like dress rubbing her arm nervous like to which she see's her mother the Evil Queen walking to her. Wearing almost the same clothing, however freshly pressed in which cleaned as well given a bit more color as she looked at Evie with a excited like expression as the two hugged each other.

Evil Queen: "Oh how fair you look today, reminds me of when I was around your age. Had all the boys begging to be with me, I bet some tried to be with you right Evie?"

Asking seeing how she raised her to be that of beautiful as well that of a good wife to which she would marry as well take his castle to which Evie and her would share.

Evie: "Yes, but mostly I've been working on my clothes. Which this is quickly over, I can show you all the clothes that I had design for you just for the occasion. I got one that's for the morning, evening and even night time when you want to look at the mirror when you were still, you."

Expressing of what she wanted to show her mother after this celebration as her mother merely looked happy to here this, though she was curious about the entertainment to which their should be something to make her enjoy being here then look at all the happy faces. The parents and teens look at Ben, who was right now going up near the stairways to announce the news, the villains merely looked at him not so ecstatic at what he might say.

Ben: "I like to welcome you all to the first ever union of both the Auradon and Isle to this event, where the children of both worlds are going to Auradon prep side by side to build a better future."

Jafar: "Or possibly a place for us to live in, seeing how we can finally get a place that has cable."

Muttering to his son which Jay tried his best not to laugh as Ben was now going to introduce the main event, a song to welcome the villains here to Auradon where they would be able to get a second chance at living in the sun as well opportunities they couldn't have in the past. They look to the side of Trick, who had no mask as well was right now on a piano playing a small tune which surprised everyone at how he wasn't doing anything crazy.

Cruella: "Huh, for a boy that looks like roadkill. He plays quite a tune on that piano, maybe if I start a club I can invite him."

Thinking about it to which Carlos, seeing how nothing could make her mother happy saw how the music reminded her of home to which she would showoff her coat as well find a spot in a place where she would enjoy some music. So far it seemed peaceful for the others in which the villains merely yawned at how it wasn't exactly to their flavor, Trick looks around noticing the yawning to which he smiles.

Trick: "Apologies my evil royalty, this type of music is for the royal class that enjoys vomit music. Let me put some soul into this."

Speaking to the crowd as the villains chuckled at the joke to which he cracks his knuckles as well puts on some glasses over his eyes as they were stars. He begins to play the piano as he does a small cough as he was about to sing.

Trick: _"You could never know what is like, to be on a isle that's lost out of sight. Having people see us as tiny specks, never thinking we amount to anything from the past they repeat."_

Singing softly as well in a calm like motion in which everyone listens in which he focuses on the keys as the villains as well others listen to him.

Trick: _"And did you think you can keep us in? Lock us up and throw away the key? Your judgement may be hard at us but never doubt in us, cause you can never keep the wicked down now, you just need to hear."_

Continuing the song as Trick made the words loud and clear for everyone that they may have kept everyone on the isle contained, they were now out as well never going back in.

Trick: _"Because of now, we are here. Enjoying the light again, seeing the sights at last. Going enjoy everything, that this land has to give."_

To which he slowly stands up letting Streak, who was wearing the same clothes like him take his place as he tries to play the same notes that Trick did. In which he walks to the center as well points at the sky being dramatic.

Trick: _"Because of now we are here! Going use every second, not going let anyone cage us in. And have a hell of a time!"_

Bending his knee's to which he looks at the behind of him to which he aims his hand straight out which gave a signal bring out Dizzy, who was leading a group of dancers by her side to which made the villains as well the Auradonian's look surprised as the music became more upbeat. Trick, snaps his fingers to which his suit was ripped off by the dancers as thy revealed a dark green color with musical notes stitched across the sides as well him keeping the beat up.

Trick: _"Did you all think that keeping us there? Would change us into citizens, that would follow the rules and try be good. I bet you really were shocked, when VK came into town."_

Tapping his foot to the music as this was the type to make the crowd, either good or bad stand up to which some of the people began to enjoy his singing.

Trick: _"We are the wicked, that never fade away. Were the ones to have some fun, as well to break the rules."_

Looking at everyone as Uma, being the first brings out Gamma and her mother to dance which the two were surprised as enough it made several people join in on the musical number.

Trick: _"We are wicked, that going change world. Were going write in the books history of what are, were still wicked!"_

Standing right on a table as well shaking his hips at the people to which they were moving with the rhythm, Mal and Ben watched as well laughed at how Trick was bringing out the joy to both sides. Ben, walks to her as well shows Mal his hand wanting her to join in with this dance to which she comes in as the couple join the fun.

Trick: _"We are the wicked, that never fade away. Were the ones to have some fun, as well to break the rules. _We are wicked, that going change world. Were going write in the books history of what are, were still wicked!"

He sang to which everyone was jumping with him as the music kept playing, Trick hops down to which he joins Evie as he soon dances with her to which Evil Queen notices the two dancing close in which while the music was playing. The two stopped in which the mother was curious about them being close together as it was time to tell her.

Evie: "Mommy, I ugh. Should have told you that, me and Trick. Are.."

Before speaking, they noticed the sky rumbling to which it was like if a thunderstorm was happening all of a sudden. The huge group looked upwards as whatever it was doing was making a entrance, Ben had the people escorted to the inside of the building where they could be safe while for Trick. He whistles to Streak as he goes into the piano and tosses out his swords as he always come prepared while Gamma did the same as he passed Uma her blade as well took out a blaster. They continued to look at the storm above them to which it soon shoots down a powerful like blast onto the grassy field.

Uma: "What, in the Atlantic ocean was that?"

Asking about what landed right near the grass to which they soon see something from the smoke, it as a shadowy like figure to which showed that of Green in which looked like that of Mal's as she felt her magic going off. The smoke cleared off as it showed a male adult with black hair, having a gold like helmet with two horns as well a armored like suit to which looked almost similar to that of a Olympian but was more sleek as well had color such as green, gold as well white fur over his neck as well black on the sides of a long like trench coat he had on. He also had a staff which had a blue like glow to it in which he held firmly as well looked at the ground growing a sinister as well wicked like smile.

"Greetings mortals, I hope I'm not interrupting. But were here, to see our children."

To which he wasn't alone as other figures were behind him as they were covered in smoke and shadow disguising their appearance to which made the others feel alert of what was happening. Whatever was about to transpire it would change the fate of the Vk as well Auradon.

* * *

**_The song used was based off 'I'm still standing' by Elton John. Music belongs to him, he's really talented. As well all characters belong to their rightful owners in the story that will happen._**


	2. Gathering the parents

_**"It's been several years ever since that faithful day I left my offspring in that world, leaving my child to survive with a bag of bugs as well live on a isle where all sorts of villains are staying side by side. Although it isn't exactly as dangerous as the world I live in, he will be feeling emotions that no one in that world will never feel, such as the madness that the soul I gave him which will be the only thing that will keep him strong as well not allow to be weaken by whatever attacks him. I Shiklah, former queen of the monsters as well the bride of Dracula now spend most of my time in isolation from all manners of strange beings as well individuals that draw trouble as well lead to destruction. Right now, my main goal is to reunite with my son as well make sure that when I find him, I will avenge the people that made his life into hell as well make Yen Sid suffer for pushing me away from him. Though it has not been easy to find a way back into the world, their magic may be weak but the light as well positive energy from their world made sure that I couldn't go back or rather make another way into their land. The possible way to do it is to find a powerful source of magic as well a different type to allow me to head back into that world."**_

* * *

Within a castle in Transylvania as well hidden from the eyes of humans as well supernatural beings, the succubus woman Shiklah was right now in the living room looking at the fireplace to which she was right now having some tea. Around her was several books, relics as well that of scrolls which involved dimensional travel to other worlds. Shiklah groaned at all of the books she had read throughout her time here in isolation to which the succubus merely got more agitated as she looks at her cup.

Shiklah: "Twenty years, it has been twenty years since I lost my child. Over the years I have found no way to go to the world, to which I have been occupied with battles, monsters and even my ex."

Talking to herself about what she has lost in which the woman looked at a photo as it was her as well with her Ex husband to which she looked happened in the picture, though it changed when he wanted to stay good while she remained evil. To which, she found herself in quarrel seeing how when the succubus woman remained evil she had leagued with herself with that of sinister forces as well faced heroes she had met in the wedding to which she thought were, tolerable. So far she's been split down the middle as well that this cost her the throne of being queen of the monsters, in which this isolation was more of a punishment to her.

Shiklah: "Though the one time I am able to find my child, was on the verge of death."

Stating it to which she soon stands up from her chair and walks through her dark hallways to where she walked to that of a large like study's room. Walking inside she had sketches of her son to which it was his face sketched with it being detailed with that of his scars, facial expression as well the yellow eyes that looked similar to hers as well maps of different types of portals that could lead to different worlds, to which there were no avail.

Shiklah: "Not even Man thing, keeper of the multiverse would aid me."

In which she learned of how the creature was the keeper of the nexus of reality wouldn't aid her, for two reasons that of a argument about that if she tried to use the nexus to a world that had placed a barrier around the world. The devastation would lead to another earth crisis as well that they fought one time to which has left them on uneasy terms, so for now she continued to find other ways to find a way through the world.

Shiklah: "There's got to be a way to enter that world without causing a disaster, but what."

Asking herself as the woman continued to look for any signs or rather ways to go to the otherworld, not being able to stand this puzzling like questioning, she decides to take a walk outside of her castle trying to not lose it as well go demon in the room which would ruin her papers as well research. Placing on her dark like hood as well cloak she walks through the mysterious as well dark like forest, the succubus looked around the place as the unsettling like environment made her feel calm seeing how she was a creature of the shadows. Walking towards the tree's, she happens to find one tree which had a small crack down the middle as it was the same one that when she first entered to see the world as well came back from.

Shiklah: "I have not forgotten about you old tree, you are the only thing that can help me reunite with my child. That ends, there is no method or item I will use to enter back into that accursed world."

Speaking to the tree as she rubs the old bark as well closed her eyes remembering what happened, rushing through the forest avoiding getting caught by the strange like guards as well the world's heroes. Running side by side with a terrible monster as well holding the orange skin child, Shiklah remembered how the child was quiet with her even if they were trying to flee. When he was first awaken, she didn't know what to say about what to say in that moment in which the succubus felt proud of creating a being that was of two worlds. Although she added half of the soul of her ex in the infant, he was perfect in every way to her eyes. Soon enough the moment soon was ruined to which she was by the tree as well opening it as she saw Oogie dropping her child as well that of him being in the arms of the man that pushed her away from everyone.

_"Thomas!"_

Hearing her shout to her in which her hand soon enough Shiklah moved away from the tree in which her hands glowed purple like, in which she lets out a frustrated yell and fires a beam of mystical like energy to which the angered demon woman continued to fire upon it. Letting out her anger trying to force her way through the world, there was nothing happening in which the succubus stops as it was pointless. Seeing as how not even her enraged power could opened the door way, she notices that of a blue like light shining as the woman felt a strange like energy from it.

Shiklah: "What's this..."

Asking herself as she walks over near the light as well places her palm on it, calming her mind as well not letting her emotions cloud her mind Shiklah felt a strange like magic from the light. It went through her body like a cold breeze in which her mind opened to something shocking that she could feel the soul of her ex coming through it in which it was Trick. Smiling at how he was trying to enter, she used her magic to make a crack through the barrier trying to get in but there was something else. A familiar like magic to which it felt ancient as well the fact that it was wicked sense to which the power she was using at as well coming on the other side caused her to repel back as Shiklah noticed how her hand felt cold in which she noticed that the light was still there.

Shiklah: "I get it. I understand it."

Looking at the light in a blissful as well a surprised look on her face to which she knew where to go as well how to get to her son as well the other world, to which she needs to find assistance to air her in this mission to finally be with her son again.

**_Off world from earth_**

Above several planets as well in the center of the galaxy was a giant satellite like station, where several spacecrafts were flying towards it as well away from it was the Grandmaster's cosmic game room. To which held most of the galaxies as well's planets most infamous as well powerful warriors that have been collected throughout the millennium, all this was the doing of the Grandmaster. A powerful celestial that has a knack for collecting contestants from everywhere as well take them to his contest which has each of the individuals fight one another for the galaxies amusement as well for his. In which the victors would be cherished like celebrities while the losers, would be imprisoned as well would be used as pass time as well would be used like chew toys for the battle beasts. Within the hallways of the dungeons was several prisoners trying to get out while some of them were being escorted to the arena for the next fight to happen. Within one of the cells was a black haired individual man in which he was wearing that of armor around his body as he looked like a gladiator.

"Lunch time Asgardian!"

Spoke a angered like voice to which the man looked at the guard who had some food, placing it through the slot hole to which it looked like a alien meal in which it was on the ground in which the green eyed man looks at the guard merely giving him a sinister like smile.

"Could you give me a drink with this slope?"

Making a witty comeback in which the guard presses a button on his staff which sends a electrical shock to the man's collar around his neck in which the man bites his teeth feeling the pain. The guard laughs at how the snarky remark was ended to which the guard leaves him, looking at the food the male notices how the meat looked strange like to which he notices the prisoner in front of him. It was a large like monster to which had been used on the losers to which would be quite a bad place to be since he was considered a snack to the beast. Looking at the meal, he waves it to the creature in which the monster looked at it as well soon snarls his fangs to the Asgardian getting hungry.

"Is this what you want beast?"

Asking the creature to which he teases the monster with the waving of the meal as the rampant anger made him cause a alarm throughout the dungeon to which caused most of the guards to rush down to see what was happening. Meanwhile, the man continued to wave the meat at the creature in which the attention of it as this action caused the guards to lower the shield to try and stop it. This lead to the monster going right at the guards as well beginning to smack them around left to right as well sends one of them near the man's cell. Before the guard could get up, the Asgardian grabs the man's gauntlet to which he tried to get away as the man soon breaks his hand as well remove the gauntlet the man used.

"Thank you for the meal, I will take my leave now."

He spoke in which he remembered which button caused the collar to shock him as he deactivates it to which the device falls on the ground, thinking that it be a bit of challenge to escape. He presses a few more buttons which causes several prisons to open up which leads to a full scale right, as this happened he soon takes his leave as well see's most of the warriors trying to get out as well that of taking their vengeance on the guards. Looking at one of the guards on the ground he grabs one of the keys attached to his waist in which he runs to the cargo bay to where he see's numerous ships that he could use to escape.

"Once I get out of this prison, it's time for some vengeance."

Looking at a ship that could take him back to his home in which he looks at a fast one easy enough to pilot, heading to the ship he soon opens the door in the ship as he walks inside. About to head to the pilot seat, he notices someone in the chair in which it was Shiklah as she was right now wearing a female type uniform in which she came here first before anyone could notice.

"Succubus."

Shiklah: "Hello Loki, glad to see you escaping another prison which is because of familiar affairs eh?"

Smiling at him which looked evil in which the god didn't understand why out of all the places a creature like her could be here, to which she presses a few buttons on the ship making it lock down as well a forcefield around it to which Loki wouldn't be able to escape.

Loki: "If you are talking about my Brother tracking me down after I stole the destroyer armor in which I was going to power itself making it unstoppable for me to conquer Asgard. Then yes, but why is the former bride of Dracula as well the mercenary here?"

Asking her to which this was a strange like arrival as the woman merely taps her fingers on the armrest in which she smiled at him.

Shiklah: "Because I'm here to give you a quick escape, as well of showing you something that you might not know."

Making Loki not so trusting her to which he merely keeps his guard up as the succubus as well walks to him in a mysterious like manner as she whispers something in his ear. The words that went into Loki's ear made the Asgardian looked shocked as well anger to which he looks at the woman thinking that what she said wasn't true to which end Shiklah gave him a confirm nod. As the two looked at each other ready to fight from what she just told Loki, the moment was ruined by some andriods as well guards charging at them in which they begin firing on the ship.

Loki: "If what you said is true, then how exactly do you plan on escaping here?"

Shiklah: "Well my mischief maker, while magic is something that of second nature to us. I managed to use something from my late husband, manage to get one from my Ex's place."

Showing a bracelet in which the shield broke down, the guards soon begin to fire at the ship as they soon manage to escape as well make their getaway to which they see the ship destroyed by them firing upon it as well see it go up in flames. The two managed to escape as well make sure no trace was found, however the one that owned the station would find him as well make sure he would regret escaping from his grasp.

* * *

Back on earth, within the Atlantic ocean was that of the super maximum prison which was the Raft. One of the most dangerous prisoners to hold earth's powerful criminals as well dangerous men that has caused most of the problems in the world. Within the prison in the lunchroom was several villains getting some lunch to each most of the men were wearing orange jumpsuits. At one of the tables was a man wearing a dark purple mask as well was right now using a plastic fork to where he was right now sketching that of a familiar like symbol which was a shield with a star on it. Having a expression of anger as well that of vengeance in his eyes, he stabs the shield as this made some of the men laugh at how the man was trying to take his anger out on a drawing.

"How the mighty have fallen Zemo, to which it something expected coming from a surface dweller."

Spoke a strong as well mocking like tone to which it was that of the Atlantean warlord Attuma, in which he was right now in the same clothing as well looked at him with a prideful like look to which the baron got up and looks at the blue skin male.

Zemo: "Although we are imprisoned in this metal cage, I will not be talked at like one of your drones. To which I'd watch it, otherwise that tongue would be removed."

Attuma: "Is that so? And how will that be, primate."

The two making threats at one another as most of the convicts were looking at the two in which they were chanting about the two having a fight, as the two men looked ready not caring for what was going happen. Soon enough, Zemo grabs his plate and hits the side of Attuma's face which made him crash onto a table which made several men move away to which shocked some of the prisoners. This lead to a prison food fight as the security rushed in to stop the riot, around four officers came in breaking up Zemo and Attuma as the rest were right now getting the others to end this situation quickly in which they dragged the two to a room where they would be getting their punishment.

"Can't believe you two had to start this fight again, it's been three weeks you two have been at it."

One of the officers speaking in which Zemo and Attuma remained silent hating one another, as this happened the Baron noticed that of one of the guards having a green like reflection coming off. Staying back, he see's another guard by Attuma's side fire off a shot at the one watching door to which alarmed the other one.

"What the hell are you.."

Before saying anything, the other guard threw several knifes into the man's chest killing him in a instance to which the man falls onto the ground. The two villains looking at the guards, the two removed their helmets revealing that of Loki as well Shiklah in disguised which surprised Attuma while Zemo remained silent.

Zemo: "Impressive to see two sinister as well wicked individuals working together, what is it this time? Try and take over the nine realms?"

He asked unamused by that in which the two merely chuckle at how he thought of them conquering something quite large as well epic to which they would be told about what the purpose of their appearance was here.

Attuma: "I do not care for the intention, help me escape and let us conquer!"

Loki: "We shall my barbarian, however now. We must find two more for our group, for what happens next will make us stronger then ever."

Smiling at the barbarian to which he shows the a smile as Shiklah, charges her device in which she teleports the four off the Raft as well heading to one more place where they could get some assistance to their plan.

_**Later in Jersey**_

Underneath a small house, located by the shore as it was right now the new base of operations was that of the sinister six lair. Right now, within the room was a table which had several costumed individuals was that of Speed Demon, Overdrive, Shocker, Boomerang and their leader Otto Octavius. In which it was none other than Doc Ock, who was right now standing in front of the table who was right now looking at the four men who were right now either looking at their phones or bored out of their minds.

Doc Ock: "How is it, that after the latest incarnations of a team of villains I made to battle Spiderman. You all, are the most laziest line up of all time!"

Yelling out to which they looked at him seeing how most of them were jumpstarted at his shout in which it was ordinary since he was the one that started the team as well began it.

Shocker: "Hey, I was apart of the fourth line up. Where were you at? Trying to do something traumatic to several heroes?"

Boomerang: "Well yeah, but still you get your ass kick by almost everyone."

Making a joke to which most of the group laugh as Shocker merely growled at him while for Overdrive, he was texting on his phone in which he had just gotten a message from another member of the group as it was Janice Lincoln. Who was the sixth member of the team as well was the beetle as well the teams best thief.

Overdrive: "Hey guys, Beetle is coming over and she's got our food. So one of us will have to take care of the next food pick up."

In which the men look at that of Speed demon, to which he protests about this since he usually goes across half of the city to get the most expensive food for them since none of them wouldn't go out. Octavius, even agreed since he likes the food in times square since it's the most popular area of the island. Quickly enough the doorbell rings in which Speed Demon groans upset like and gets up to let Beetle in which the others see him go as they huddle together.

Doc Ock: "I motion that Speed demon becomes the permanent pick up guy since the avengers can't catch him as well the fact that no one knows him."

In which most of the group thought that was a bit evil, in which they sort of liked how he explained them about what he said as it sounded true. However before they could keep talking, they happened to see Speed Demon and Beetle walking downstairs which they noticed something off as they looked tense. Before the doctor could say anything, they happen to see that of four high ranking villains such as Loki, Shiklah, Zemo as well Attuma who were right now wearing their usual villain get up which surprised the other villains to which most of them were feared as well respected in the villain community.

Loki: "Greetings doctor, I see your leading the new generation? In a house, that's in jersey."

He spoke to which the brown haired man got up to which, his robotic like tentacles slithered by his side as well looked at the four ready to strike them in which he gives them a questionable look.

Doc Ock: "I'll have you know that it is not by choice, seeing as how Spiderman is making these villains a disgrace to the name. I thought I'd come back and train them into being a team feared."

Zemo: "In a small house which most people go to when they fail at something?"

As the sinister doctor merely lowers his head to which the house belonged to Shocker since it was the one place no one would suspect to hold a group of dangerous villains. Not wasting anytime, the Atlantean barbarian soon brings out his sword making everyone get alarmed by this as he wanted to get to the matter of why they were here.

Boomerang: "Although I like getting new members, I really don't want the place to be ruined."

Shiklah: "Easy dear, where here to get the doctor as well Beetle. There needed for something very, important."

Walking to him as well placing her arms around his shoulder which he was slowly falling for her charms which Beetle merely scuffs at how he was easy to be persuaded. Charging up her device as well with the added help of Loki, the ten villains soon leave the small house to return to Shiklah's to where they could get the rundown of why she was gathering a collection of villains.

* * *

Returning back to her castle, in the living room of her home was the demon woman as well the others to which she had just explained what she had done as well that of how they were all involved. To which none of them believed the succubus or let alone the god as what they were saying were nothing more then lies.

Beetle: "That's really insane, like seriously Norman Osborn insane. I would know if I would have a child, let alone did it with some guy that was a villain."

Which made Overdrive chuckle at the fact that someone would date her let alone having a kid which the armored woman slaps him beside his head making him shut up as Loki began to talk.

Loki: "While on the way of getting Zemo as well Attuma. She informed of the tree that lead to the other world, in which she told me about the mystical energy coming from it which was similar to mine. So far to simple it down to your small minds, I apparently have a child as well."

Looking rather shocked at the news in which most of the villains remained silent in the room seeing as how they couldn't imagine Loki, the one that caused most disasters in the world as well across the realms to be a father. Let alone have a child with a woman that liked his type of occupation.

Doc Ock: "If this is true, then how is it that I. Zemo and Attuma cannot remember this type of situation? Is it because of a machine wiping our memories?"

The man of science asked in which, Loki tapped his staff onto the ground bring out the papers of Shiklah's work as well that of research seeing how that there was a powerful like event which caused there world as well another to merge. To which that the damage was repaired, some of the victims mind were erased as well forgot about this. From how much there was it looked like plans done by the Red Skull for world domination as well Hydra to take over.

Shiklah: "The tree, that I used to visit the world was the only way to enter that world. In which, when I was forced out I left something that let me remember it. Half of the soul that I gave to my child I was taken away from."

Speed Demon: "Well from what the soul you told us that this kid has, I think he's better off on.."

Without a moments notice, Shiklah soon changed into that of her purple demon form which everyone looked alarm except for Zemo in which he crosses his arms looking at the sight while thinking about a child he might have had. The idea of him being a father had him rather silent since he's father wasn't exactly a good father but a devoted soldier to Hydra during his childhood, which he couldn't imagine of what his child might be. Though he see's Shiklah about to tear off Demon's arms which the man moved back not trying to offend her which the succubus slowly changes back not letting her anger takeover.

Attuma: "So then what? You wish to take us to this world to see our kin. Although having a child that can take up the mantle of warlord is good, how is it that we might enter this world."

Loki: "The tree, to which it was able to let Shiklah feel the presence of her son as well my child. If we focus our magic into the tree as well use enough lifeforce from yours, we could travel into the world."

As he makes a detailed sketch of it showing the six of them going through the tree as well making it to the other side. Octavius, finding it rather impossible in which he would entertain this idea with that of figuring out the right equations to do this in which he looks at the research much more.

Doc Ock: "I find the research quite impressive, though the better way to access this world is if we have a powerful like energy source we could use to transfer our essence into the realm."

Where that was slowly answered by that of Zemo, in which he shows his right hand showing a small stone which had engravings on the side as well it being a Norn stone. Loki looked curious of how a mortal like him acquired such a item to which he keeps it close.

Zemo: "Before you ask, on my last journey to try and conquer the world. I was able to find this stone within the belongings of Thor, I took it so I might have use for it. Seeing now that I do, however, if we use my stone. What can you promise us?"

Looking at Loki as well Shiklah seeing how that she was the one that mastered this alliance of villains as the succubus had no intentions of conquering or anything which they all shared.

Shiklah: "All I want is my son, that's all. If you wish to see your children that's fine, but my son protects it. So I will not tolerate any backstabbing, from anyone."

Warning them of what might happen if they try to fool her in which the villains slowly keep their silence seeing how the succubus would not deal with any betrayal most of them have done in the past. The curiosity of their children existing as well in another world made them a bit rather suspicious as well wanted to see what that world might hold for them, agreeing with her terms they slowly agreed to her words to which they would combine their efforts into accessing this portal. Arriving back at the same tree, the six parents stood in front of the tree as well looked at the blue light to which their eyes looked at how it glowed to them. Doc ordered Shocker and the others to stand guard if anything had happened to which they had no choice to agree since if they left. They would hunt down the four, holding onto the Norn stone as well each of them placing a hand on the tree.

Loki: "I hope my child has at least enslaved the world."

Thinking that he must have spawned a powerful as well wicked type child that had them all fear him or her, focusing on the magic as well that of the stone the six were soon turned into beings of light as they were soon sucked into the tree which the four watched not knowing where they would be heading off to.


	3. Bad first impressions

**_"Um, what the #$% is going on right now? I was right in the middle of a good musical number that I singing my heart out as well doing it for Evie's mom since I know that she didn't tell Evil Queen about us being a couple. Cause you know, the fact that I'm poor as well a crazy to where my face matches my personality as well it'll like well. You know the jokes about my look have been a bit to much, let's just get to why the heck there six people. To which one guy who's wearing a knock off corset that would make Ursula sue the living hell out of as well wearing a white shirt as well green pants to which his goggles are scientific as well looks like a demented scientific brother of doctor Finklestein. A woman that looks like a cross between a fairy as well that of a armored purple and green beetle in which she could possibly look like the female of the group to not care with that emotionless like expression from her mask. The muscular blue boy who's armor is defiantly compensating for obviously something that is possibly the fact that he can't get a girl or looks like he wants to be important but is seen as a joke. A very mysterious like man with gold horn, wearing almost something like godly attire in which, it could be similar to Mal as well some purple masked dude who is wearing something like a tactical uniform to which has him looked like a armed assassin, might want some fashion tips from him after I break his bones. And lastly, Mom?"_**

* * *

Right now the two groups right now were looking at one another to which the looks of their faces were that of rather being shocked by the sight of one another as well Shiklah to which the succubus looked at Trick with a look of joy seeing her child in front of her. Before anything could happen, Gamma's green eye scanned the five seeing them as highly dangerous beings. He charges his blaster to which the five villains look at the cyborg in which they slowly were ready to start trouble.

Attuma: "Dare aim your weapons at Attuma!"

He spoke angered at this offensive action to which he pulls out his blade in which he charges right at the group in which Gamma fires right at him sending the barbarian right off his feet. This action made the others alarm as well caused a small battle to commence however, Mal went to the middle of the group and stops them as her eyes glowed green.

Mal: "Forces of power from another land, stop this battle from going out of hand!"

In which her magic was able to cause everyone to get stuck on their feet, seeing this action as well felt it made Loki looked impressed by this action to which she notices that the horned helmet teen didn't move.

"Nice spell my dear."

Not even detecting his presence, Loki appeared from right behind her which made the girl looked shocked by this action to which the purple haired daughter looks at him. So far she had his green eyes as well a similar facial expression of a illusive as well wicked like manner, Loki kept his eyes on her noticing a frightened as well curious expression about him as the two looked at each other to which he raises his eyebrow at her.

Loki: "I sense, a lot of me in you. Half, in which you share my magic."

Looking right at her in which she sort of accepted the compliment in which she merely kept quiet as her eyes glowed green in that of a intimidating like glare. Seeing as a stand off, he merely chuckles to which he does the same turning his eyes green in which he didn't need to show emotions as his eyes glowed lightly at her as the two continued to look at each other. Meanwhile the others, were still stuck in place to which they wanted to be free from this enchantment.

Mal: "If I let your buddies go, will you not attack us."

Loki: "Well, seeing how your the one that stopped my forces as well taking command of the situation. I see why not."

The two talking to one another in which she snaps her fingers making everyone free from the spell as they felt their legs numb, before anyone could say anything Ursula. Take a moment to look at the Atlantean in which he looked familiar, the warlord notices the woman as well to which he places his sword down as both sides felt a bit shocked at how the two looked one another.

Uma: "Mom, do you know him?"

Asking her as she never seen her sea witch mother looking speechless as well that of Attuma to which before the two could say anything, Adam along with several guards arrived as well that of Yen Sid to which they get in front of the children as well make sure to keep them safe from the strangers.

Adam: "I give you this one option, surrender as well not try anything."

He spoke in a commanding voice as well looking serious as well that of Yen Sid, he notices that of Shiklah as the succubus notices him standing near Trick to which her eyes glowed angered like as well begins to change her form.

Jay: "Ugh, T? What exactly is your mother doing?"

Asking a bit alarmed as they watched how the attractive like female soon changed her appearance to that of a purple demon in which she looked like Adam's beast form. Letting out a angered roar, she soon charges at Yen Sid tackling at him to the ground which the old sorcerer generates a shield over her. This caused Trick to hold her back which everyone soon began to start a riot in which the others begin to stop the child from harming the succubus.

Zemo: "Didn't your father teach you manners?"

He asked pulling out his sword, in which Evie saw this as she pulls out Trick's sword as she block's Zemo's attack in which he was shocked at how the girl was quick as well managed to stop the slash. He saw the looks in her eyes in which the two were at a stand still as her mother walked over and grabs a chair, Evil Queen hits him on the side which Zemo looks at the woman. As the commotion continued, Mal and Loki noticed to which he gives her a questionable like look to which her forces started the fight instead of him. Mal slowly shakes her heading as how she didn't know that Shiklah would go off, seeing as how this violence would lead to no answers the two looked at the fight going on as their eyes glowed.

Mal and Loki: "Enough!"

In which she makes her hands light up as well Loki hits the bottom of his scepter to which this caused everyone to stop the commotion as well ruckus, everyone looked at the two seeing as how they combined both of their powers to which this got their attention to which Yen Sid could feel their magic matching as well creating a incredible like feeling. Ben, pushing away Jay who was going sucker punch Otto as well noticed the two as he straightens his clothes as well looks at everyone.

Ben: "Ok, maybe we started off to drastically. We should possibly take it easy."

Shiklah: "I have no problem with you child, it is this human."

Speaking at Yen side in a angered voice in which Otto, notices how Attuma and Ursula were forming connection as well that of himself and Cruella. He has never met her before but not is feeling like he has seen her long ago, not letting his emotions blind him nor that of the craziness that is going on. He brings back his metallic like tentacles as well looks at everyone as well stands by the teen king.

Doc Ock: "I rather agree with the young man, we did not come for a fight. Our arrival is that of curiosity as well wanting to know, if these children are ours."

Not making it long or rather making it simple to which the VK looked rather shocked at the words he spoke as well that of getting right to the point. Adam as well Yen Sid didn't exactly took this news well in which each of the villain kids looked at the costumed villains seeing as how they weren't exactly frightened by them as well having of expression remembering them.

Adam: "If that's true, we do it in the castle. Isolated from everyone, all of us present are going."

Looking at who was here in which there was no question or no one opposed to this in which they merely agreed to this suggestion. Trick, merely goes the food table and grabs plate of mini dogs to which he offers some to the other villains seeing as how if they were joining. Then at least he should try to be peaceful which made the costumed villains look at the orange skin teen doing this.

Beetle: "Ok Shiklah, I think I might believe you about him being from your ex."

Taking one of the dogs to which she the beetle like woman walks with the others as they go with Adam to the castle where they would get answers as well being watched by the guards. The other parents follow the group as well seeing the VK watched them in which they didn't know whether to believe that these six individuals coming from the sky claim to be their parents.

Carlos: "Should we trust them?"

Asking Trick as well Mal seeing as how the two of them had a connection to one another as well seeing as how they didn't feel frighten by their arrival. The two merely kept their patience as well follows after them as well Gamma thinking that these six were dangerous along with that they have to be watched by all times.

_**Later**_

Right in the castle of Adam and Belle, within the lower levels was the six right now in a room with that of having several guards around the place not letting them get away. Shiklah as well Loki remained quiet while the others were frustrated at they had arrived in a world that was peaceful, though now they are prisoners n a different world as well being watched by security that they could take them out. However, they were here for answers then trying to fight which made most of them angered.

Beetle: "I seriously doubt none of those teens are mine, I mean it's not possible."

Doubting the fact that she was a mother to one of her, so far the idea of having a child in during her career of being a villain in New York made her feel shock. So far it was too much for her as the girl paced around the room which it was rather annoying to which Octavius stops her in which he uses his arm on her.

Doc Ock: "Calm yourself Ms. Lincoln, although this place is rather depended on magic as well technology. We shall get the answers to which we seek, since they will need to require a sample."

Giving her a strong like explanation as that made her looked surprised seeing as how the way to figure out if they were these children's parents, they needed a blood sample as the door opened revealing Miley who was insisting on getting the sample as well had Gamma as back up.

Miley: "Hello, my name is Miley. I'm here to get the samples, in which. It's not going to be a blood sample so, don't worry about any needles."

Trying to lighten the mood to which Zemo, being the bold one walks over as he glares at the woman through his eyes as the red head girl merely meeps at how the masked man walked over. Gamma, standing in front of him caused the two to look at each other as the Baron noticed a strong like expression from him.

Zemo: "You remind me of someone, a boy who was taken as well turned into a weapon. To which you, have seen conflict and battle."

Gamma: "Same thing, for you."

Replying back at him to which his green eye soon scans his eye to which the technology the cyborg had began to get a full analyze of Zemo, seeing as how he was done the others do the same to which they all had their eyes scanned in which each of them were done one by one. As the procedure was completed. The two soon left as the six watch them leave as they looked rather suspicious of them quickly leaving.

Shiklah: "I hope your all ready to be freaked out by what happens, the reaction should be quite surprising."

Looking at the others in which they remained silent at the succubus's comment to which they merely glared at the woman as well that of the what might happen with the results they will get. Meanwhile separated from another room was the VK as well their parents looking alarmed as well afraid of if they might be there parents, Evie was right now gripping onto Trick's hand as well looking at her mother to which she couldn't believe this as well.

Evie: "Mom, you told me that. He was a solider, as well that he disappeared during a battle."

Evil Queen: "I thought so to, but. Right now my mind is just feeling, off."

She spoke to her daughter as well felt strange with the encounter of Zemo in which she seats down, Trick goes to hand her a cup of water as this was happening to the other villains seeing as how they were feeling the same. Their minds were being clouded as well opening in a strange like manner in which it was getting them fazed by this. As this happened, Mal stayed in the back to which she was feeling the same as her mind had her going into a state of remembrance as she rubbed her head getting a cup of water herself which Trick begins to notice and stands up.

Trick: "Ok guys, although this rather. No, a possible thing that would have happened to us sooner or later. We have to question that, there is a ten half ninety percent chance that this guys might possibly be our parents."

Jay: "You really better be acting like a idiot, cause that doesn't make any sense. We see costume people that might be the newest version of you as well your mom, and now your saying that their our other parents?"

Getting a bit upset not believing this as well that the armored woman could be his mother to which he wanted to ignore it, when he learned about Jafar's crimes as well what kind of villain he was. It be impossible for him to get a girlfriend, let alone someone to give a child as Carlos noticed how Cruella wasn't acting like her crazy self. She herself was somehow remembering the brown haired man's face in which it was slowly coming back to her as it came slowly however not fast enough, it was like it was locked away.

Cruella: "I've seen many men in my time, as well had them work for me as either clothes designers or henchmen. However that man, the one with the arms was familiar."

Thinking about it more in which it was obvious now that the Vk's parents have encountered this strangers before, however the questioning soon ended with the door opening showing Ben, Gamma, Yen Sid as well that of Miley to speak of what they had just found out from after the analysis's from the arrivals.

Carlos: "So? Please don't keep us in suspense cause I really hate those."

The white haired teen asked seeing as how he wanted to know if the man that his mother was talking about was his father, Yen Sid looking the up most concern as well serious to which they didn't need him to answer. What they could tell it was true, they were their lost parents to which made them looked rather scared as well angry. Uma, being one of them shakes her head looking at the four thinking about it being some kind of joke.

Uma: "No, no if you think that that blue skin barbarian is my father. He cant just show up out of nowhere and wants to start brawling, I don't see it."

Going against it in which Miley, was holding the papers as Mal and the others looked at it to which they look at the papers showing the results. From the eye recognition as well that of how Gamma matched the others, they showed the same DNA as well had the same blood to which showed each of the villains were their half parents. In which it was listed, right now they saw who they belonged to in which Uma, was the daughter of Attuma. Carlos, was Otto's child, Jay belonged to Janice Lincoln which was the beetle and finally Zemo was Evie's father. Mal didn't need to look as she felt Loki was her father while Trick already knew his mom with the group.

Trick: "Alright, so we got the news out. What happens now? Does the end of the world happen like you've been telling us repeatedly since we messed with the tree?"

Yen Sid: "No, so far nothing has happened when they arrived. I would have sensed it, I however believe we should keep our.."

Before saying anything, they noticed that of Mal leaving since she needed to see Loki again as Evie and her friends follower to which Ben looks at them go. Ben, seeing the parents looked alarm were going join their children to which he stops them seeing as how it could cause a another uproar.

Gamma: "Don't worry, their being watched. As well they need to see them."

Giving them a straight answer in which the villains give the cyborg a glare in which they have done many things that has made them into young adults, to which they would need to learn about this for themselves as Ben was rather concern for Mal seeing as how her father had magic as powerful as Maleficent. Could he as well consider him a bigger threat? Or someone that might be here to see his long lost daughter which made him go on edge, however he needed to trust Mal to know what to do in this situation.

* * *

Walking to the room where the others were being held, Mal was marching head first to see him in which the others follows her as they tried to calm her down as their purple haired friend needed answers from him.

Evie: "Mal, we need to stop. Yes, I'm curious about this Zemo guy being my dad. But I don't want you to be hurt or find out that he's like Maleficent.."

That lead to Mal stopping in which she turns to her looking upset as well sadden thinking about it to which they see the expression on her face.

Mal: "I know, but when we used our magic together. As well side by side, I felt a connection. A strong one like when I stopped my mother, as well became a dragon. It was like, half of me was from him to which he knows what I am. I don't care if he's like my mother, I need to know."

Showing a serious expression on her face in which she turns to Trick seeing as how he was connected to this more then anyone as he didn't know what to say in this matter. Breathing in deep as well looking forward, he walks to that of a armored knight to which he pulls out a mace in which he hands it to Mal seeing as how if he wasn't a good dad, at least she could hurt him.

Carlos: "You really know how to ruin a moment don't ya?"

Trick: "Hey, my mom's in their. So if horn guy does anything then I'll ask her to kick his ass."

Answering him to which the five soon walk forward as a unit going to confront them to which they notice Uma following them seeing as how if the warlord was her old man. She was going to have words with him about abandoning her as well Ursula on a isle all alone to fend for themselves, the six young adults walked to the door in which they looked at the guards standing by the door noticing the looks on their eyes seeing them with rather a similar look to that of the strangers as the two guards let them in. As the doors opened, the VK looked at the villains as they haven't moved to which they look at the teens in which the groups took a moment of silence looking at one another.

Evie: "Dad?"

She asked to Zemo in which he was alarmed of hearing that word coming from someone, let alone a girl from this world to which he and Evie looked at each other. Jay looked at Beetle, to which she removed her mask showing her face which was similar to Jay's face as they looked similar as well had long flowing black hair as well that of eye color.

Jay & Beetle: "Woah."

Saying the same word to which they were stunned that they looked the same, Otto as well Carlos looked at one another to which he removes his goggles showing his brown eyes to which they matched Carlos's to which the young teen didn't know what to say.

Carlos: "Ok, I'm so never forgetting a father's day present."

Looking frightened of the arms slithering around his side like snakes to which Octavius merely chuckled that the child was going show him attention as well not make him upset. Uma looked at Attuma in which the blue skin Atlantean crosses his arms observing the pirate girl in which she gives him a glare.

Uma: "Didn't expect my dad to be that of a barbarian."

Crossing her arms to which that kind of statement would make Attuma angered, how he saw a bit of him in the girl to which he merely grinned at how she spoke in a ruthless like manner. Lastly there was Loki and Shiklah, who were looking at their offspring to which it was strange seeing them face to face. Trick wasn't afraid in which he walks to her as well Shiklah as the two merely hug it out seeing as how they knew of being family. While for Mal and Loki, kept their distance as well giving a questionable like look thinking that it was still strange to get aquatinted. However, seeing as how it was mostly likely they were family, they were going to get answers as well found out how this all happened.


	4. Gods of Mischief

**_"This is rather strange, bizzare or rather a moment in our lives to say are you for real? Right now we were looking at other parents, men as well women that come from another more dangerous then this one as well that of being possibly evil then the people we know here. So far my mother, remained that of her joyful self in the group however had that of a sinister to her in which most of the group kept their distance from her not trusting her. Also the others almost look like my friends, right now that beetle had more hair then Jay to which they looked familiar, Uma as well the fish guy here looked like they were family since they looked like they didn't care for anyone except for what matter for themselves. Carlos and eight arms McGee here, well the guy just gave Carlos the creeps cause of the man having eight freaking arms! And then there's Mal and Loki, now you have to give credit that they do look the same with the eyes as well magic. Mal has her mother's face to which her hair style while Loki, somehow gave her that of magic as well a wicked like sense of fashion since the guy here looks like some rock n roll drop out from Hades band. Oh! I think we shouldn't tell him about this, don't want to have another fight that has me as well the others cleaning up the front of Auradon prep like last time. I also forgot to mention about Evie and the purple guy, his mask as well his clothing was basically like me to which I might have to borrow the look, if I want to be dull as well not me. So, I guess we should start this off with introductions here."_**

* * *

The six teens looked at the six villains in which the moment felt very awkward since this was a shocker to the villains. Each one of them were guilty of crimes that no one would forgive them or get any kind of redemption was looking at their children. The only ones that were that much shocken was Trick and Shiklah since they knew about another as well him meeting her in death.

Zemo: "If all is fine and said done, I believe we should try and. Get acquainted."

Trying to take control of being a leader as well that of Evie in which she tried to takeover when Mal and Uma tried to work together when they had to take on Audrey and Oogie. Thinking as a way to handle this, Evie walks over by his side thinking of a plan.

Evie: "I agree, although were starting out a bit. Cold, we should try at least get some answers from one another."

Thinking of the right words to say since she stood close to her 'dad' as Zemo noticed how the others paid attention to what she was saying. So far the look on her face may have looked that of a angel, though her eyes as well expression was that of being respected as well finding a solution to which he remains silent. The others looked at Shiklah to which the succubus had her eyes glowed seeing how they should listen to the young woman's advice as well that of Zemo to which they nodded as they walked to their children.

Doc Ock: "Although I can see the nervous like emotions from you all, what of the others? This kingdom not exactly trust our kind."

Mal: "Well, it's been like this for twenty years for heroes and villains. Though since Ben, my boyfriend is the king. He can try to hold off the security as well try not to mess with us."

Responding to the doctor as the villains were surprised that the daughter of Loki had already formed a bond with this world's royalty as well could ask him to not let anyone bother them. It made Loki himself feel a bit proud of her as when he was raised, Odin usually preferred Thor due to his fighting then his tactics as well strategist and trickster. Not noticing, before the VK walked in Gamma placed a small camera on the side to which he along with Ben, Yen Sid as well of Adam were watching to which so far they didn't notice it.

Adam: "Ben, I can't allow this. So far we've let our worst enemies now join with us to which none of them have caused any trouble nor curses. However, now we know there other villains who look menacing then them. We don't know what can happen if they go off on their own, especially with Mal and the others."

Having doubts about this in which Gamma, being the only serious VK as well being some what of a sentinel on stand by if anything went astray nodded his head as the king looked at the two.

Ben: "We have to, otherwise we be treating them like the villains and kids on the isle. As well become afraid of them, right now they stayed in that room not trying anything. Also while me and the others keep a eye on them, I think we should keep a alert about the tree that Yen Sid mention."

Looking at the wizard to which he, the old man merely showed that of a rather displeased like look for Ben's choice. Though the tree portal was more important to which it could lead to others possibly trying to get through. Even if the idea of letting these dangerous people wander around the area of Auradon was a grave choice, the tree was at the utmost importance to which they have to see if could be fixed so that they could be sent back as well make sure no one could come in.

Gamma: "I'll make sure to keep a eye on them, unlike Trickster. We really need to be on our guard for these masked individuals."

Warning them to which, Janice looked at that of the camera as she aims her left hand at the camera to which she swiftly destroys the camera to which shocked the four seeing how she noticed it before the others. Ben promised his father as well that of Yen Sid they would be watched as well the other parents to which nothing would bad happen, in which the two adults leave quickly to check in this matter as Ben along with Gamma looked at the static not knowing what would happen with this strange like reunion.

_**Later**_

After the plan with the other villains as well their parents, Mal as well the others made sure to talk to one another as well their own in which the purple haired girl was with Loki in which they were right now visiting her mother who was in her room. Looking at the living quarters, he was rather curious as well not understanding this type of environment she was living in.

Loki: "How is it that you are not treated like royalty? You are engaged with that of a king, have my powers as well the added of this world's dangerous dark fairy. Why is it that you act like, a mortal?"

Asking her questions which Mal look at him with a expression to which she sighs at the fact that she didn't exploit the advantages of being with Ben to which she places her hands in her pockets.

Mal: "Well, for sixteen years. I was raised on the isle of the lost, a type of prison for villains in which. We had to strive to survive as well live off the scraps of what Auradon bring us. In which I'm not exactly interested in the royalty type."

Responding to him in which the hearing of his own blood on the isle to fend for herself as well be raised by her mother to which he was told earlier, was hard on her to which his eyes glowed. It reminded him of being told of what he was, to which he tried to make a name for himself in which it lead him to one prison to another. As well that of a living torment he would have to suffer for whatever acts he has done.

Loki: "Where is, Maleficent?"

He asked to which they had arrived in to her room, opening the door he looked around seeing that of a wicked like sense of decorations as well that of the design of dark purple as well green with spikes around. He smiled at the room seeing as how this land didn't take away any kind of imagination he might have given to her in which he notices that of a gecko like container. He walks to the small like container in which showed a purple like reptile in thrown in which he bends a knee looking at the small like creature. Mal, noticed how he observe her mother in which he soon let's out a sinister like chuckle as he rubs his temple to which he stands up rubbing her shoulders.

Mal: "This, isn't exactly funny."

Loki: "Oh no, it's ironic. For you see, my adoptive father. To which he has lied to me for most of my life, has survived every kind of attack as well lie I did to make him surrender as well for me to take my spot as king of Asgard. And now, I find out my daughter, to which has been living on a isle with no training of her magic. Turns one of this world's powerfullest dark fairy into a reptile. We have so much in common, makes me a bit jealous."

Speaking in that of a proud like tone in which the Vk girl didn't know whether to be afraid or glad that someone was proud of her for doing something evil. However, she walked over looking at Maleficent in which she may have not loved her like a regular mother and daughter. However she took care of her as well made sure she was strong, however she never told her that much of her past to which this could be the chance to learn about this.

Mal: "If, you are my actual father. You should have no trouble telling me about how you met my mother, seeing as how we both share magic."

In which Loki gives her a look thinking it was impossible to bring up a memory of someone he was with, thinking of this as a true test to see if his magic runs through Mal's veins. He decided to amuse her in which he summons a chair to his side as well to Mal as she soon seats down as the two look at each other.

Loki: "Let us find out then, if possible we must use our magic together to bring up the memory. So far since I have been here my mind has, been gathering fragments of a past I might have. Consider this, a test to increase your magic."

Making the young woman feel nervous in which she hasn't exactly practice the magic she had recently discovered, though now with Loki here there might be a chance in which Mal looked at him not afraid of the challenge. The two placing their right palms against each other lead to a strange like connection which lead to a spark of magic connecting to one another as their eyes began to glow.

Mal and Loki: "The past is hidden within the mist, show us now to which we wish to visit."

Simultaneously spoke in which they saw the room around them slowly change showing them that of a illusion like area as they soon that of them being in the dark castle of Maleficent. Mal, looked around in which she soon steps up from the chair while she looks around seeing her mother's castle at it's prime. It was empty as well nothing but goons running from what appeared to be that of a fight to which she looks around not seeing her father.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Loki asked in which she turns quickly noticing instead of wearing his sleek like clothing, was wearing a green as well yellow like clothing in which he wore a golden horn helmet as well was much longer. Mal, having a bit of trouble merely lets out a small laughter at what he was wearing in which the god merely let her have it since in his mind it did looked a bit ridiculous in which they begun to hear something.

Mal: "What is going out there?"

Loki: "Family matters."

In which, the ceiling above them explode right off which made Mal drop to the ground afraid of what was going on. Looking above it, she witnesses that of her mother in her dragon form battling a woman with blonde here to which looked like Aurora which was Audrey's mother. Holding a sword as well armor she battled her mother in which they were at a standstill, meanwhile she notices Loki in the air battling with someone else who was wielding a hammer. He had flowing yellow hair as well armor to which they looked at that they were in a stand still as she saw thunder being struck down from the sky right at Loki.

Loki: "That, is your oafish as well ignorant uncle. Thor, god of thunder as he was right now about to defeat him, until this happened."

Pointing at Aurora throwing her blade into the dragon Maleficent's chest in which she fell to the bottom of the cliff, Mal was shocked at seeing this as the sight was terrifying. However, Mal watches Loki shooting a piece of a spindle to which it strikes the side of Aurora as well goes to Maleficent and saves her to which he teleports her away from the ruined castle. Soon enough the scenery changed in which they were right now living in a cave, Mal witness the sight to which she saw that of Maleficent who was right now out of her dark robes wearing some normal clothing to cloak herself from being spotted as well Loki. Who was right now caring for her to which was really making her question the fact her mother could like someone, to which she soon see's something opening behind her. A portal to which opened from behind her as the force as well energy from it dragged he god through it that lead to Loki being separated from Maleficent as well seeing her try to bring him back to which makes Mal move back and lands on the ground. Returning back to the room, she looks around afraid as well not understanding what she experienced see's her father looking at her with a calm expression showing no expression.

Mal: "You never left, you stayed with my mother. Even if she was pregnant with me, you stayed with her."

Sounding shocked as well stunned at how he stayed by Maleficent's side while she was injured as well pregnant, in which lead to his abduction as he looks at her nodding. He was shocked himself as it was all coming to him, his time spending with her as well caring for her injuries. Realizing this, he helps Mal up looking at his own child in which he felt sorry about him being taken as well the suffering she had to deal with.

Loki: "I did, as well was taken. Though now, that I'm here. I can help you become more then what Maleficent taught you, as well show you what your are. A demigoddess!"

Announcing what her heritage truly was as Mal, being new to this had her shocked as he smiled at her in which he soon makes the door opened in which he walks out as Mal was frightened of what he was talking about. Passing by several students who were holding instruments, he waves his hands making them fall into his control as they begin to play which surprised Mal.

Loki: _"Oh my child, I've been gone for far too long. Learning of what we just have seen. It's up to me, to teach you ways of being wicked."_

Singing to her as Mal walked by his side to which he goes pass a few guards looking at him in which he swirls his fingers at their eyes making them fall under his control.

Loki: _"I know it's strange, peculiar. Far bizarre, to think someone can show you the way of bad. Who could teach these ways then the god of lies."_

As the mischief maker soon has the guards line up in a dancing like position as Mal, standing be the stairs see's Loki standing in the center as they all begin to dance with his hand movement controlling them like puppets as he makes them march in position.

Loki: _"We aren't them, but the gods of mischief!"_

_"You aren't them, but the gods of mischief!"_

The mind controlled people sang which Mal tried to reverse, however the music he was singing as well them being under his will was impossible to break as he holds her hand.

Loki: _"We aren't them, but the gods of mischief. Rather I think you be, the goddess of wicked."_

Thinking of a better role for her which he the two see a drummer by the side playing as well the guards by her side dancing frantically around her as Loki merely chuckles at the sight as well dances with his daughter avoiding the chaos that was happening.

Loki: _"I'm a leading man! and the lies I weave are oh so intricate! Oh so intricate, yeah. With you by my side, we shall bring about all those to their knee's and show, that we gods of mischief and wickedness!"_

Spinning her by his side to which they look at the guards with a face of terror making them move back as well others in which felt like the same thing with her mother asking if she wanted to be evil. Not falling for this deceit, Mal removes herself to her father seeing how she would have to convince him on the side she was on in which she snaps her fingers. The Vk girl makes someone play a guitar as he played a solo which made Mal look directly at Loki to which he allowed her the floor.

Mal: _"I'm no fool to these sinister schemes, which I grew up with. I've seen many plans of villains fall, because of their ego. Now you think I am going bad, because your here. Let me crash those dreams of yours to the ground cause, of my role is here."_

Pointing at his choice making him move back to which he notices the guards as well students he hypnotize fall into her control which made him stunned at how the music was letting her control them.

Mal: _"They see me here, as their protector and queen here!"_

_"We see her here, as our protector and queen!"_

Mal: _"They see me here, as the protector and queen here. Thought doesn't mean, I'm not still a VK."_

Waving her finger at him to which she lets out a chuckle of wickedness to which she changes the music into that of rock n roll as the people soon dance around her side to which Loki stood by watching his daughter take control.

Mal: _"I'm a leading girl! and the lies I weaved were oh so intricate! Oh so intricate, yeah. With you by my side, we can try to form a bond that I could have before. A father and daughter team, that will make everybody cheer, our names!"_

In which the two head outside having trouble controlling of the guards as well students to which they struggle to get them on another's side, though the two danced side by side as it became that of a game for them. Moving their feat as well not letting one another upstage, they give each other a emerald like look to which they scuff at each other.

Loki: _"If you believe I should turn good because of where I am, as well listen to the rules in which this place has. You are, sadly mistaken."_

As he soon gets control and has the guards change their appearances of green, black and gold to which look like Loki's design as well have horns in which they march to the beat.

_"You aren't them, but the gods of mischief! You aren't them, but the gods of mischief!"_

He smiled at how he had control of them in which Mal got frustrated as she takes control as their color soon changed into green and purple showing her signature colors as they respond to her.

_"We see her, as our protector and queen! We see her here, as our protector and queen!"_

Mal smirked at her getting the advantage as Loki struggles to get the control, in which he had no choice to go out as his eyes turn red as well his skin blue. Mal noticed this sudden changed to which he tries to control them but Mal doesn't let up as the group became a combination of purple as well dark blue along with green.

_"We see you, as the gods of mischief! But we see you, as the protectors of Auradon!"_

The guards sing shocking the both of them in which Mal and Loki have them burst making them dance around them as the father and daughter soon dance around each other.

Mal and Loki: _"We are the leading team! The lies we've made, are so intricate, Oh so intricate yeah. You and I been far, but now together. Will make the world know who, as well have them say our names!"_

Singing out loud to which they do the same like dance movements in which they spin together as well bow before each other which leads to the guards as well students being freed from their control, looking confused they back away from the two seeing Mal and Loki huffing from what they had just done. The mischief maker merely chuckled at what Mal just did while Mal, didn't know whether feel angry that he was almost like his mother but that she enjoyed singing with him as well them sharing the spot together. Though what bothered her was the blue skin as Loki noticed it as well, also the red eyes to which Mal saw in her dreams in which he changes his appearance to his regular skin color.

Loki: "I should forgot to mention, that although you are half dark fairy as well Asgardian. You are, half frost giant."

Informing her of what she just saw as it was a bit too much, though hearing this as well doing this type of wicked display of magic made her laugh. Mal walks over to the bench shaking her head at the information while Loki looks at her to which he seats down seeing how she just didn't care about it as the news amused her.

Mal: "No wonder, I sometimes felt cold whenever I give someone a glare. I thought it was from my mom."

Replying to him in which he merely smirked at her thinking that she may have gotten Maleficent's face as well her personality, he saw a bit of himself in her which was coming out as he soon noticed her hand touching his to which startles him. As the father and daughter looked at each other, they were at a troublesome like situation in which Loki didn't know whether to let his daughter show her how much she's different from Maleficent's vision, or that of Mal going to show Loki that he could be so much more then a villain. Meanwhile, above a building was Gamma who was right now spying on them in a cloaking like device as well observing their actions seeing how they just displayed a ton of wicked magic. He'd keep his eyes on them, as well the others of what trouble they might cause here.

* * *

_**The song was based of 'This ain't a scene, it's a arms race' by Panic at the disco. All rights to the song belong to the band as well characters to their rightful owners.**_


	5. Catching up with the folks

**_"Did anyone hear that? Cause I thought I heard the sound of a father and daughter duet as well that of the ground shaking underneather their presence as well that of a magical like disturbance. Or it might be the beans I had before this all happened, anyway with Evie and Zemo's plan underway most of our parents were right now talking to one another as well that of _****_spending the quality time that none of us could have before they were taken away from us due to mysterious purposes. If you can guess already, my mom has been asking me so many questions about what has happened to me since we last spoke as well what has happened. I made sure to narrow it down to one small like story, so far she was shocked by me leading a team of teen heroes and VK aganist Oogie as well her wanting to tear him a new one for trying to kill everyone. Though I also told her that I forgave him for what he has done, in a strange sense if he hadn't train me to be like this as well look danger in the eye and smile to it as well show it flowers. I would have been nothing more then ordinary, though right now I'm curious about the others as well their villain parents here. Really a headcase when you think that you have one parent here that is evil and one from another world that's straight up sinister."_**

* * *

Walking to Evie's forever hearts house, the baron as well Evie Queen looked around the place seeing what she has gathered as well done since her time here. Evie, was nervous to where she saw her mother as well 'father' inspect the place as he notices several designs of clothing in which he looks at.

Zemo: "Although I'm not exactly in the buisness of fashion. These drawings are quite impressive, as well this one."

Noticing a familiar sketch of her combat suit Evie wore when she as well the others faced Oogie in which her mother, looks at as well was shocked at this.

Evil Queen: "You fought? with a blade? You could have hurt yourself as well ruin your clothes."

Evie: "My friends as well my home was in danger, I can't be just looks as well charms. I had to help as well get my boyfriend back in the game."

Announcing in a rather defensive like tone which suprised Evil Queen let alone Zemo raising his eyebrow at her to which he looks at the blue haired girl. He didn't know why but he was gripping the handle of his sword in which he was curious about who this boy was as he soon walks around the place.

Evil Queen: "Word of advice my dear, always learn the right words to say to a man that is mose aposing then my huntsman."

Informing her to which the two hear a door open, the girls looked and rushed to where Zemo was entering as he looked around Trick's room in which he saw what felt like a similar like appearance of someone he knew. The boy had several weapons lying on the ground, boots by the side as well a ring with a fake ruby in it in which he notices a heart like portrait with Evie in it. The two girls look around the room in which the queen would speak about this type of living arrangement since this room looked to be for that of a prisoner, as Zemo looked in silence he notices that of a punching bag with a blonde haired face that had some knives as well that of several items in the bag.

Zemo: "This boy, why does the masked male hate him?"

He asked rather impressed about the anger that he has against him as well that of the numerous items that were lodged into the bag which Evie sighs at how Trick needed to hide it much better.

Evie: "That's, Chad charming. Trick doesn't exactly like him with what happened when I figured out he was just more then looks. Apparently he thought I was a gold digger, and made fun of the others.."

Evil Queen and Zemo: "He what?!"

The two interrupted her which was quite a startling moment hearing this from the two parents as Evie knew her mother would get like this, though she didn't suspect from Zemo in which the masked villain was surprised by this. This lead to Zemo removing his sword as well his two guns on the side in which he left them here as this wasn't a good sign in which EQ merely lets out a angered like chuckle.

Evil Queen: "Imma knock his stuck up prince backside, hold my crown."

Telling her daughter as the Evie looked a bit frightened by this in which her mother walks out to try and find Chad while for Zemo, walks by Evie's side in which he turns to her looking a bit rather angered by this news.

Zemo: "Even if he is a prince as well of royal blood, he has no right to speak to a child of Zemo. I won't hurt him, I'm going show him what evil really is."

Speaking to her in a protective like manner seeing how in the past, his father was not exactly a good man as well saw him weak as well short sighted after he learned about what he truly was. To which he strived to stay away from Helmut's personality as well make his own, in which he would make sure that his name would not be tarnished. Especially a daughter that he now has as well been talked at by someone lower, leaving Evie the blue haired girl was shocked at how he spoke about she was from his family in which made her heart beat fast. She quickly walks after them seeing as how the two were going have a 'talk' with Chad.

Evie: "Mom, Zemo. Chad has already been through enough, he got mutated as well used like a weapon against us. In which he's right now in care, I think this is overkill."

Making the two stop as they look at their daughter, EQ thought about it for a moment in which she believed that was a punishment in which a prince of Auradon became a monster was a fitting punishment. However, Zemo looked angered that he wanted to exact vengeance on this boy while he see's Evie not wanting him to do this. Making a firm fist as well shaken a bit, he lowers his head seeing a innocent look in her eyes not wanting to see someone like himself terrify a jerk being hurt enough.

Zemo: "I'd suggest, you find something else to help me not exact vengeance on the boy. A distraction, seeing as how your creative you can show us."

Making a suggestion as Evie smiled as she grabbed their hands as well brought them back into the house in which EQ as well Zemo looked a bit frightened of how much Evie was to show her other things then just her drawings. Leading them into a kitchen, she was able to make them a pie for them in which smelled quite sweet in which made Zemo hungry. EQ, looked rather pleased at her cooking skills still being there in which she grabs some plates for them to eat. As the two girls began to eat, Zemo looked at the meal in which he didn't know what do in which he looked at the small food not going to remove his mask. They looked at him in which he hesitated, Evie noticed how he didn't want to remove his mask in which he looks at her as well EQ since they knew of what might be underneath in which he breathes in.

Zemo: "Although you two are the villains of this world, there are different faces that are shown. And this one, is a victim of it's allegiance."

Speaking in a serious tone in which he removes his purple mask revealing that of a burned like face in which showed several marks that looked like it was done by acid. There was silence in the room in which EQ, placed a hand on his in which the villain looked at her curious about this.

Evil Queen: "I've had a face like this before, when I changed into a hag. So seeing this, isn't that much a fright."

Evie: "I date someone who looks like you, though most people would consider him more uglier then you."

The two giving him support to which the man was stunned at this in which he didn't know what to say, in which he eats some of the meal Evie made to which the man merely smiled at how it tasted as the three began to ate together like a family, a strange as well villainous family.

Zemo: "Tell me, what exactly is your relationship with Trick?"

Asking her to which made Evie blush a bit at his question in which the queen was curious as well to which the blue haired VK merely hesitate at the question in which this was going to be a long talk.

_**Later**_

Right on campus as well inside of the school, Otto was right now looking at that of the inventions Carlos made as his arms were grabbing each of the metallic like objects in which he studied. Carlos, along with Cruella, his girlfriend and Dude watched the four armed doctor continue his research in which the sight was out of that of a story from the past.

Carlos: "Ugh mom, exactly how did you meet. Him?"

Asking her to which, the memories of her encounter with this man as she soon felt them slowly being brought in as Cruella began to remember it fully.

Cruella: "Well, from what my mind can bring up. I remember seeing him in London, he wore quite a brown like trench coat in which looked raggedy as well unfashionable. He apparently was right now hiding from some juvenile delinquent wearing red and blue pajama's, I bought him a drink which let to him teaching me about how to increase my business in selling my coats as well different types of clothes across the city. As well to do crimes on a low base as well stealing animals."

Explaining about how she met him as well how he was able to teach her to perform crimes on a base which it could lead Cruella to not get captured, as well made Dude in which he whimpered which made the woman smile uneasy in which she tried not to act evil. Jane, noticed that of how Otto continued to look at the machines which made her a bit frightened as his tentacles moved like serpents.

Doc Ock: "Carlos, answer me this. Did you build this?"

Asking him about a small metallic like box which the white haired boy saw as it was the same one that he used to crack the barrier, he forgot about that in which it was the same one he used with Evie to watched television from Auradon. He walked over to the doctor as he looks at the box seeing how it looked a bit old as well still needing some adjustments as he nodded.

Carlos: "Yes sir, I made from a battery pack as well found several wires on the isle of the lost. I made it so, I could try and watch television from Auradon."

Explaining about the purpose of the device, Otto looked rather interested by this device in which he places it down on the table. Looking around the room he notices several tools as well wires to the computers, his arms quickly reached across the small quarters in which he begins to repair the device. Carlos ducked from sight as his arms moved quickly in which he begun to repair the small device as well started to adjust it.

Dude: "His arms are fast, how does he go to the bathroom?"

The dog asked looking amazed by how the metal like arms moved to which Dock Ock noticed how the device looked much more improved, as the box looked like a highly enhanced radio transmitter as he points it at a television screen. He allows Carlos to activate it in which the boy, looked a bit stunned at how fast he was able to repair the device in which he turns on the device as it soon starts up the screen showing a channel from another country which was amazing.

Carlos: "How did you.."

Doc Ock: "Basic circuitry as well rewrite the system to adjust the hardware that's connected to the box, as well take several wires from the computers to get the signal from any part of the land. Quite child's play."

Looking to him seeing how this wasn't that much of a challenge in which Carlos looked a bit sadden since if he could have figured this out back on the isle, he would have been able to watch anything. Otto noticed this kind of disappointed in not being able to figure out something as easy as this, he was nervous to try any kind of affection to which he coughs a bit trying to not let any kind of emotion out.

Dock Ock: "I can teach you this, as well other types of techniques in science. Since I will be spending some time here, you can show these simple minded individuals how truly smart you are. No offense, Jane."

Bowing his head to her in which the fairy girl got nervous as well bows her head to him quickly trying to not get him upset in which Cruella notices how Carlos smiled to him. The two men continued to work together which made her a bit jealous at this, but somehow she knew the woman couldn't give him this kind of attention in which she tries to think of something as she turns to Jane getting a idea.

Cruella: "Jane, darling. Do you know where the wardrobe room is?"

Asking her in which Jane looked at her not knowing what the De'vil woman would want in which she leads her to the clothing room while Dude, walked to Otto seeing how Carlos was liking him to which the man looks at the canine. He uses his left metallic arm and lifts the dog upwards and places him in a stool as well pets his head to which he continues to work with the boy as the two were bonding as well inventing together.

_**Later**_

Outside near the tables, Jay as well his father and his suppose mother Janice Lincoln. Who were right now quiet as well having some drinks in which the three didn't know what to say. The teen male didn't know what to say in this moment such as he just realized where he got his long hair as well eye color in which this was as freaky for the beetle woman.

Jafar: "So, how have you been?"

Trying to break the silence in which the two looked at the man raising a questionable like look seeing how the store owner tried to make conversation. Jay and Janice looked at each other trying to think what to say as Lincoln, merely taps her fingers deciding to go first.

Beetle: "Well, shocked. Very shocked to learn that I have a son, who has been living in a rundown shop as well laying down on the rug."

Getting a bit upset seeing as how she was informed about his living arrangements on the isle growing up to which Jafar raised his eyebrow at her.

Jafar: "Apologize oh armored one, but while you were living in luxury with that style of yours. We had to toughen ourselves as well I making sure Jay could handle anything that would come right at him."

Replying back at her which made the woman get angered by this, in which the two began to argue about what they have been through in which Jafar struggled with making Jay evil like him as well rotten. While Janice, merely was angered in which although he was his son, he could have at least tried to spend time with him then treat him like a worker. As this argued, Jay finished his cup as well incidentally breaks the small cup making the two look at the young man.

Jay: "It doesn't matter what happen! I just want to know how did you two meet."

Asking the two which his upset like matter made them quiet in which they see the frustration about their background in which Jafar sighs at how he met her as the memories from both of them began to grow. Jafar, remembered being brought back and decided to hide in a small city to which the guards were after him. He decided to steal some food, however he was caught due to him not having good thievery skills in which that was where Janice was during the scene. Apparently she was seducing some men for their money in which she notices Jafar in a jiffy to which she decided to use the opportunity to take the food, Jafar noticed as this caused a ruckus in which the two took their leave and escaped. They soon began to bond in which they stole as well acted evil in which it lead to them falling in love, Janice couldn't believe she forgot this as well the pain of giving birth to Jay as well being taken away from him when she was dragged through a bright blue portal. Jay, was shocked by this to which he noticed how Janice felt horrible not realizing of how much she has forgotten in which the woman felt horrible.

Beetle: "Back home, I felt like whatever I stole or fought I knew something was missing. I couldn't believe it was my own child."

Trying her best not to let her sadness takeover as well that of trying to be tough in which Jay goes and holds her hand trying to cheer her up in which she slowly smiled at him but merely shrugs it off. Jafar, a bit taken in my this tried not to tear up as Jay lets him join in to which Janice still was upset with him as she slowly pushes him away but Jay lets him in anyway since it was a moment he always wanted with his father as well mother.

* * *

Being right near the beach, Attuma was looking at Uma who was right now showing off her sword skills to him in which her mother Ursula was right now having some shrimp by the side as well watching the two do there thing. The Atlantean conqueror watched at how the young woman spin her sword around along with not messing up to which she aims the blade right at him.

Attuma: "Where did you learn these sword skills child?"

Uma: "My first mate's father, Captain Hook. He's one of the best pirate captains of the isle as well the most dangerous with a hook and sword."

She answered to him in which the man looks at Ursula seeing if this was true in which he could tell that this 'hook' wasn't that much a big deal as well human. This made the blue skin Atlantean argued in which he groans to which Uma looked at how he acted, it might be that he was disappointed in her seeing how she wielded a sword.

Attuma: "I do not blame you child, you were taught by a human. A Surface dweller who merely who is a thief, a true warrior like me should have been there."

Speaking about how he should have been there in which he removes his helmet showing most of him having black hair in which he continued to fill his mind getting memories of the past, Ursula did the same as Uma walked over to her mother in which she began to remember what happened.

Ursula: "I, I recall me and blue boy here trying to take the trident from that mermaid king. Soon enough, I was taken down by that accursed ship. But, when I was sinking I felt someone holding onto me, as well waking up in a dark like cavern in which. I saw you."

Looking at Attuma in which he nodded, walking over as well seating down he placed his helmet by the side recalling the memory faintly as he was with Ursula in the cavern. The warlord was able to mend her wound with some medicine he learned when he was becoming one of Atlantis dangerous warriors, soon enough he helped her get back to health as well begun a plan for revenge against Ariel as well everyone else. However, Ursula being surprised enough enjoyed the company of Attuma to which the both have been cast away by their own homes as well to fend for their own due to their own ideologies. Just when Attuma learned about Ursula's pregnancy, he was taken by a portal in which gripped the handle of his sword angered at how someone made him forget about this.

Uma: "Well, if it was possible that this portal didn't come. Would you stay with her, as well me?"

Asking the warlord in which he looked a bit hesitate by the words she spoke, in his lifetime he devoted every moment into the destruction of Atlantis as well ruling it. Though he never considered the fact that he would have a queen, he looked at Ursula as well Uma thinking about it in which his face slowly shown that of a weaken like look lowering his head.

Attuma: "Many people, that I have worked for would call me weak for this. Though, seeing how you two are as strong and devoted to being powerful. I would've been proud, to have you by my side if we ruled Atlantis."

Telling them in a sure like voice holding their shoulders which amazed Uma hearing that if he would have conquered a kingdom, he would have brought them by his side as well rule together. Before he could say anything, he began to smell something in which Uma looked away in which it was coming from her hair as it smelled like shrimp. He was told by Ursula that when she and Mal were little, she pushed Uma into the water where the smell of shrimp filled her hair making it permeant in which she couldn't remove it.

Attuma: "I'll be right back."

He spoke as the Atlantean removed his cape as well sword as he soon walked into the water going right into the sea, Uma and Ursula didn't know what the man was doing in which they begun to notice some bubbles coming upwards. A few seconds pass as Attuma rises up as well see's Attuma, holding some plants from the water as he walks over to Ursula with the ingredients in which this was a way to remove the smell from her head. He places his helmet back on to which he didn't say anything which left Uma with a shocked look. There were no words to be said for what he did but Uma merely smiled at him as well seats by him as well leans on his shoulder in a manner of thanking him to which he accepts as the three look at the sunset as well would later on help remove the smell from Uma so that her hair could smell incredible with the help of Ursula.

_**In the woods**_

Right by the tree where the six arrived, Yen Sid along with Adam as well with several men were watching the area to make sure no one came out as well tried to figure out a way to seal it or repair it so that the others could return back home. Looking in his book of spells, the sorcerer couldn't find anything in which Adam was getting impatient.

Adam: "What's going on?"

Yen Sid: "The doorway is completely cracked, in order to repair it the ones that did it have to be the ones that seal it as well the ones on the other side."

Explaining in which that if this was to be sealed for good, Mal and Trick as well that of Shiklah and her villain companions had to seal the doorway for good on both sides. It would be a difficult thing to ask since the children have been reunited with their long lost parents, however the doorway began to grow more as well get unstable in which lead to having most of the animals run from it as well half of the lifeforce of the area being taken away. Before he could answer, the two notice a spark of energy coming out of it as something else was coming out.

Yen Sid: "It's another visitor."

He spoke in which Adam ordered the men around him to get into position in which they didn't know what to expect from this new arrival, Yen Sid stepped back as well preparing a spell to push whatever it was back through the other side seeing how they had enough uninvited guests. Before they could say anything, they see a man moving through the portal as well landed right in front of them.

Adam: "That's, impossible."

Beast spoke in a shocked like tone seeing the new arrival as the stranger slowly rose up, the guards aimed their swords at the men as well Yen Sid preparing a really powerful spell to which it had to be for the likes of this one. The being was a male adult with red and black spandex clothing, he also had two katana's on his back as well two firearms on his brown belt. His white eyes widen as well looked around the place in which he notices the small party of men ready to attack him on command as he merely smiles from his mask clapping his hands together as well looked a bit excited as well curious about where this new place was.

"Well, this is going be fun now will it?"


	6. Say hello to the original

**_"Ok, so what I was told was that everyone is getting along with their counter villains. I just heard that that the tentacle man here got Carlos's box to get more cable throughout the kingdom. Ha! Now I can watch show of those elf amazonians battle, just got to keep it on the down low with Evie. Any case I'm spending time with mother dearest of what has happened with me along with how far my life has been like with her gone. In which she felt angered at Yen Sid for the secrets he kept from me as well wanted to rip that beard of his as well crack his skull. In which I've yet to try myself since it's pretty metal as well extreme, though with Shiklah here she can maybe teach me how to be hardcore with the real monsters I deal with. Anywho, were right now looking over a tombstone I made for, Oogie since his spirit as well any type of supernatural presence from him could rest in peace. If possible, Shiklah can make sure he doesn't come back to do anything sinister or idiotic."_**

* * *

The orange skin teen as well his succubus like mother stood over the remaning spot of the boogeyman in which they were both in silence at the tombstone as it had several bugs by it as well that of chains across the sides. Shiklah couldn't believe him dying, she didn't know whether to feel glad that he was gone or that sadden she couldn't see it. However she could tell from expression on her son's face that this death wasn't exactly one to enjoy.

Trick: "He was my first ever kill, the first time was because vengance as well anger. The second, sadness seeing as how killing him the same way wouldn't make me happy."

Speaking in that of a small like matter in which she merely places her hand by his shoulder showing a bit of compassion to him as the succubus looks at how the boy felt.

Shiklah: "Anger, runs in the family. It ran through Oogie when he was beaten by Jack, me when I had to fight my Ex as well try to stop me from giving monsters the right to be rulers. Now you, to which is balancing your soul from this world with the others."

Sensing the sadness he was feeling within him about what he had to do to protect this world as well free him from the nightmare his father gave him growing up under his rule. The two continued to mourn in silence as they soon decide to leave as well try to get acquainted with one another such as how much things have come and gone. He informed her that his business of being a hired vigilante was going well along with taking down men who want to start trouble and mess with the kingdom. While Shiklah wasn't exactly fond of him acting like a hero, Trick informed her about getting paid for each job as well that whatever he did it was for his girlfriend as well the others, not for being a hero.

Trick: "Also, Mal is getting married as well is helping me with finding more Vk's with powers. Where there hasn't been any sightings since the barrier came down, though I have hope that we might find some. Oh what fun I can have with my own crew of villainous power teens by my side, in which we can hurt as well drink smoothies together."

Thinking of something hurtful as well joyful to do if he found anyone with meta powers like him in which Shiklah, merely chuckles at how optimistic at what he had planned for the teens of this world. It reminded her about her Ex, in which she didn't know how to respond in which the succubus kept close to him.

Shiklah: "Well that's good, though what else do you have planned while doing this? Settle down? Possibly be a boyfriend and give up this life style?"

Asking him about what he would do in which the Oogie boy gives her a glare in which the woman does the same, in which the two let out a laugh at how that wouldn't be possible since they have these powers that they can't keep hidden. Walking over to the stone like railing, they take a look at the ocean in which it was a beautiful sight in which she didn't expect to enjoy.

Trick: "How'd did you and the costume band get here? Some kind of mystical item?"

Shiklah: "Well, I used the soul that you had within you when you went to the portal. Zemo, your girlfriend's father used the Norn stone to transfer us here, soon enough we found our way here in the forest as well began to explore. We saw you all at the school in which we then decided to make a dramatic like presence."

Giving the full explanation as Trick had to admit that was quite a feat, as well using something to let them arrive. As the two continue to bond, Trick soon felt the presence of a metallic like claw grabbing the back of him in which it was none other then Doc Ock as well looked angered in which he was with Beetle as well Zemo plus Loki as the four villains looked angered at him. The doctor brings him by them in which the Oogie boy didn't know why they were being so violent with him all of a sudden.

Doc Ock: "Carlos told me that, on the isle you cheated off his tests as well terrified him to give him the answers."

As the doctor propels him up into the air as well gets grabbed by the other and tosses in the air again, in which Beetle swoops above and carries him down as well lets him hit the concrete.

Beetle: "Also that you embarrassed Jay when he was trying to be smooth with several girls at a party, in which I should blast you like a roach!"

The angered armored woman asked as she throws him at Loki in which Beetle fires a beam of energy behind him as Loki stops him as well soon backhands the child which Shiklah watched as well was about to tear them apart.

Loki: "Also that you made Mal question herself to which has lead her into a mess, a demigoddess being sadden by the likes of you is disgraceful."

Evil Queen: "Not to mention that you flirted with my daughter, to where you got too close. Which, I will not let happen."

Both fathers speaking at the same time in which the two punch him in the face making Trick fly right by the side to which from behind him was Attuma. The Atlantean like man in which he crunches his bones as the man merely held Trick close in a extreme bear hug.

Attuma: "No surface Dweller makes the daughter of Attuma cry."

Speaking in a angered like tone as the five looked at the masked boy to which this didn't look like a good sign seeing how he messed with their kids before they came to Auradon as well were raised on Auradon. Feeling like he was about to get crushed, their bodies were stopped by a purple like aura around them as well were lifted up by a green energy seeing it was Shiklah as well Mal as the others came by along with Ben checking what was going on.

Evie: "Dad! Don't kill my boyfriend!"

She shouted trying to stop Zemo as the others got their parents away in which Attuma let's go of him in which Trick lays down on the ground unable to move.

Mal: "Everybody, I know Trick is a bit of a mad man as well that of a jerk we might have told you about. However he's change, he's a good friend as well has been faithful."

Loki: "Mal, he is faithful to you. However, the soul deep in him from Shiklah is a deranged as well one of the most dangerous souls in our world."

As what they heard from each of their children, from his unique type of costume, mastery of weapons as well his incapable healing ability. This lead up to the one plausible answer, he was the spawn of their earth's most dangerous mutant. Shiklah, pushes back the others looking defensive in which Ben stands by her side which surprised the succubus in which she groans at how he was close to her.

Ben: "Trust me, whatever you think he is not it. He's though of the VK first as well Evie, he's done so much for her as well everyone here he's even one time got a stalactite through his chest to help someone out."

Zemo: "Be it as it may king, whenever there is a ounce nor even a image the mutant that has caused of insanity. He is not.."

Before anything, they began to hear something from Trick's phone in which he answers it to which he answers it. The expression on his face as well begun to notice something from front of the building sounding like blasting. Mal, looking concern as well the others rushed over to check it out while Trick was shocked to hear what was being said. Right in front of Auradon prep the small group noticed the sound of blasting as well screams to which the VK didn't know what was going on.

Jay: "Woah, whatever is happening sounds like a blast."

That leads to a explosion as someone let out a painful like scream, they begun to notice several men backing up as well Adam bringing back Yen Sid to which Gamma was by the side. Rushing over, they went to check out what happened in which the old man looked like he was in a brawl to which he barely survived.

Yen Sid: "You all must run, someone else came out of the portal. He's taken out all of Beast's men as well that of avoiding every spell I had."

Adam: "Whatever this man is, were calling every.."

His speech gets interrupted as well soon leads to a tree coming down, Loki realizing what could do this as well the others pulled out their signature type of weapons as well looked armed to the teeth as well the VK in which they didn't know what to expect from this attacker. However Shiklah, looked in horror of what might be coming as they begun to hear some footsteps coming from the forest, walking on the fallen tree was a man in red and black spandex as well have white eyes. He was right now holding a guard by the shirt in which everyone's eyes widen at how he looked similar to Trick's costume.

"Hey buddy? If your still with me, thanks for spilling the beans on getting here. You know, getting pass those tree's as well bears that thought of me as a juicy steak may take out a lot out of a guy. But in the end, you got to count on the help eh?"

Asking a question to the busted up guard as he couldn't wake up, dropping the man on the ground he looks at the group of familiar faces as well VK children in which he turns his head as well scratches his forehead. In which he gives them a very confused like look seeing this, Mal and the others looked at the man in which the others looked confused at how he looked.

Carlos: "I'm having serious deja vu, like the dangerous kind when I forget to get my mom's fur coat. He looks like.."

Shiklah: "My son, damn it all to the rings of hell."

Looking angered by this sudden arrival in which the red masked man looked at them as well skips to them as well looks at the group in which he bows to them.

"Greetings oh, cosplayers of fairy tale as well music. I, am the mercenary for hire, the merc with the mouth and also a man of many feats of trial and death. I am Wade Wilson, also known by every."

Announcing his title longer, Zemo pulls out his small firearm in which in a quick like sense as he shoots a shot in his head making a clean hole go right through his cranium. Mal as well the other kids looked shocked by this as Wade, merely touched the empty hole in which he was surprised he didn't react to it as well that the children didn't scream in terror or get shocked by the sight.

Loki: "Deadpool..."

He announced as his eyes glowed red showing his frost giant side as Evie, was shocked by what her father did shooting a man right in front of her without even thinking for another second or hesitating.

Evie: "You, you shot him."

Zemo: "I know dear, but for a man like this. It's better to put him down.."

Unable to finish, the group looked at the hole in Wade's head as it quickly heals like if it was instant in which he places his hands on his hips as well scuffing at them.

Deadpool: "Zemo! Don't you know guns aren't good for children development? It can lead them to bad habits. Let a professional like mwah."

To which he pulls out two smg's in which he shows them, however he doesn't fire as soon enough they were taken away by that of a web as the two guns get pulled away. The other's looked shocked at what did it as Wade thought it was a familiar web slinger to which it wasn't, coming from the side the others saw Trickster in his uniform as well struggling to get his shoes on as well setting his belt.

Trickster: "Sorry guys, I stored a emergency suit here at Beast's castle just for the occasion. Sorry Adam and Ben for not telling you, it be good for a..."

His train of thought gets stopped by the sight of Deadpool as the two masked individuals looked at one another as the group watched at how the two looked at them. Deadpool and Trick turned their heads as well began to walk up to each other as they began to mimic each other's moves, while Deadpool raised his left hand Trick did the other while lifting his right leg.

Jay: "There's two of them."

Uma: "My nightmare finally came true."

Answering Jay in which she was horrified at the thought of a possible of another one like Trick, soon enough they tried something with a katana in which the two soon spin their own swords in a manner where they flip it into the air. They watched at how the two blades came up in which the blades landed into that of Deadpool's right shoulder as well Trick's left shoulder as the masked people gasped.

Deadpool: "You didn't flinch or even scream."

Trick: "Scream? Listen here polka dot face, in these parts I'm the king of screams."

Acting prideful as well being a showoff as the two remove their blades from the backs as Deadpool noticed he said those words. In which he looks at Shiklah being surprised at of her being here in which he looks at Trick more closer, removing his masked showed his charred like face as well scratched face which made Mal as well the other Vk including Ben hurl at the sight as Gamma merely scuffs at the sight. Trick, looks shocked at the sight in which he removes his mask to which the two looked at one another noticing how they looked similar as well blinked their eyes.

Trick: "Papa?"

Deadpool: "Junior?"

The two asked looking like they were staring at a reflection, their faces looked similar while eye colors were different in which his was that of brown and Trick's yellow. To check more, they both removed their right gloves showing that of brunt like hands in which they were the same. In the back, everyone watched as they were having their moment in which Jay noticed how Yen Sid was hurt to which he helps them out as well Gamma seeing how things were being handled in which seeing something unexpected happened. The two hugged each other as well jumping in joy of how they looked the same as ell being similar to which was a disturbing sight.

Shiklah: "Great, he's met him."

Getting upset as well crossing her arms thinking that this wasn't good as the two stopped hugging each other as well looked at each other as they continue to smile one another.

Trick: "I can't believe that your the person I got my soul from, thought I thought you be more. Maybe more muscular."

Deadpool: "Hey, I have you know that underneath this pajama's is a fit body made for loving as well taking on big fellas. As well possibly both."

Making a comment in which instead of being disgusted, Trick merely smiled waving his finger agreeing with him on that as the others in the back looked a bit grossed out how the two were ready to fight are now bonding. Loki, noticed something on his wrist which was a homing device in which he didn't waste any chance and blasts Deadpool in which it took out his left arm as his whole limb falls onto the ground.

Loki: "Apologies for interrupting, but I have to cut the moment to which I must make sure that this device is destroyed."

Explaining of the violent action as Deadpool looks at the mischief maker as well quickly leaps at his arm as well removes the device on his arm as well aims it at Loki. The god looked confused in which Mal, rushed in the middle stopping them not understanding what was happening as he looks at her in which he notices a strange like resemblance to the two in which he turns his head as well back at Trick.

Trick: "Before you ask, yes that this seemingly punk rock like girl with the green eyes is Loki's daughter. As well the others are the villains kids, so before you crack a joke. Let's get to the arm being reattach."

Explaining the ordeal in which Wade nods to his strange like copycat step son in which he puts his arm back on him numb to which it was able to stick back on.

Mal: "Now why did he blast off your left arm?"

Deadpool: "Well miss Rockette, I was hired to bring back Loki because he escaped from the grandmaster. A game master who makes challengers to the death, Loki here escaped and I have to bring him back, so I got to do some chop shop on your dad here. So, I suggest you.."

Discussing what his situation was as he removes his katanas out about to fight Loki, however Mal lights up her eyes in which she snaps her fingers turning her katana's into rope as they tie up the mercenary as well make him drop on the ground. Ben, watched at how this happened in which it be possible to take this back inside as well try to settle down the situation before it got out of hand. Gamma as well Trick helped up Deadpool as they escorted him inside as well the others headed inside while Shiklah, stayed by her son's side in which Wade does a wolf whistle.

Deadpool: "High there honey, might I say you look very demonic as well..."

Shiklah: "Wade, where near children. So if you try to bring up anything inappropriate, I'll cut off your head as well make it the first ever talking soccer ball."

Threatening him in a sadistic like manner which surprised the others as well Trick in which he gasps surprised like as he notices how Deadpool merely smiled at how she was still evil as ever.

Trick: "I knew I got that violent side from you mom."

Looking surprised as well glad in which Yen Sid, was now worried then ever that the portal may have spit out a different type of masked person. It was a mature as well dangerous Trickster with no limits of what he would do to get the job done, which meant they have to keep their eyes out as well have everything set on him if he tried anything. So in order to try and make sure no one starts a fight or anything serious that would make the castle a battleground, they should have some food to settle their nerves.


	7. Dinner and dance routine?

_**"So this is the person I got half of my soul from, this charred face looking dead man is basically what I'm half of. Strange, I might look more handsome then him. However it doesn't give him a excuse to go and beat up Yen Sid, put half of Adam's guards in critical care as well tear down half of the enchanted forest. That should be my job, I'm the only masked crazed vigilante to do the antics around here as well be the one everyone wants to love and hate. Though I can't tell why my mom didn't want to spend time with him, I mean his chaotic, derange as well tried to get out of his ropes by breaking most of his bones to slip right out. Who wouldn't want a guy like him? There is more to this guy then meets the eye, to which the best way to figure this out is by having a simple nice dinner as well try to get to know the folks. Also try not to have a frost giant god tear apart Ben since he messed with her heart much more then I did with her becoming good. However I'm really freaked out for myself since Zemo has been giving me the, 'I'm going tear you a new one' look after what Evie said to him. Although my heart is dedicated to her as well would take many knives that would try to harm her, but there sometimes where I'm afraid she puts me in situations I don't usually ask for."**_

* * *

Right now in the dining room, Mal as well the others were right now all set up at the table. In the other room was Yen Sid getting some aid as well Adam, Gamma, Miley as well that of Belle were in the same room in which they were discussing about what had just happened.

Belle: "So not only he is just like Trick, he's mature more mature, lethal as well deranged then any villain Auradon has ever seen?"

Adam: "It makes you think that you want Oogie back."

Replying to his wife as the father was getting a ice pack and placed it on his head to relieve him of what he had gotten from him. Yen, got it the worst as Gamma scanned severe bruises to the chest, a Indian burn on both arms as well that of getting a wet willie with honey which had him get several bee stings on his body. The sorcerer won't be doing anything to handle with sending them back home.

Gamma: "Your wounds will be fine, just can't do any kind of spells. Right now I have several charges primed and ready to electrocute them if they try anything."

Showing the several charges devices across the side of the dinning room if they would try anything, the only two that were against this violent attack was Belle and Miley since the arrival of the six strange individuals they haven't done anything evil like.

Miley: "Maybe we should just watch? I mean Loki, out of all of them have made most of us stay on our feels since he is a god of mischief as well evil. He's been right now calm, we should just stand by and watch what happens."

Giving them a helpful suggestion to the three men in which Belle nodded to that comment since it is peaceful right now and they should ruin it. Adam, merely growls at this in which he had no choice to agree in which his son was right with them as well having most of the servants serve the guests as well VK. In the room, most of the villain parents were looking around at the food as it was a grand feast, there was all kinds of meals set up for them as well each of the individuals were all together as they begun to share plates. Everyone was included, even Deadpool since he was half of Trick's side in which he believed the mask man should dine with them.

Beetle: "This has to be the only type of fancy dinner me and the guys didn't need to head to a restaurant as well threaten the people to make us this."

Suggesting that it was nice to be served then just force people to make food, Jay looked a bit surprised as well curious how she made people force her to make a fine meal for her as well the others. She got herself a rare steak as well the others had some as most of them ate proper like which stunned the Vk seeing how they may looked like dangerous figures. They had manners as well strived to be superior out of everyone in which the other parents did the same as Trick, was feeding Deadpool some steak in which the merc ate some as he was still tied up.

Evie: "So, dad. What exactly made you evil? Just being curious as well seeing how your look means something."

Asking Zemo in which the purple man looked at Trick that made the orange boy looked a bit frightened seeing how the man could cut him up in a instant. Evil Queen, thinking that it might be a good idea to teach the boy a few manners as well act like a proper boyfriend. The woman nudges to the man in which Zemo merely sighs thinking that he would have to limit the numerous crimes he did that wouldn't horrify the innocent child as well make her see him as a monster like many others on his home.

Zemo: "Well, I'm a war criminal that wage conflict against my enemies as well their allies. I made a group of small time villains in the masters of evil which spawned a massive organization of villains under the palm of my hand. As well waged war against my rival Captain America, as well posed as a hero along with several other villains in which we fooled half of the world."

Explaining about the many deeds he has done which merely left Evie a bit stunned at what his father had done, from where she was growing up she thought EQ was evil when she tried to poison a princess because she was more fairest then her. Now she finds out that her father, is a war criminal who fought in several battles as well brought destruction in a entire city. Taking a gulp, Evie merely tries to smile not being frightened in which she didn't try to be afraid as she continued to eat her salad. As this continued, the others brought up their own types of criminal activities such as Otto transferring his mind in a mind of his mortal enemy in which made his own business as well become a superior version which lead to him waging war against a goblin like man. Beetle, was a daughter of a powerful mobster in which she uses her skills as well robs many people as well has fun with it. Attuma, continues to try and conquer Atlantis in which he has lead to wielding a weapon that made him powerful though ended horribly as well sent to the raft. So far these crimes made the Vk's parents feel very, little in which they realized that there was more evil in their other parents then they can ever know.

Trick: "Wow, that sounds so fun. Mom, can I..."

Ben and Vk:: "No!"

Interrupting him which the orange boy cross his arms as well pouting like a child which Shiklah looked confused as she placed a hand by his shoulder as well look displeased at this choice they made.

Shiklah: "And exactly why? Can't he come? He's a young man with so much to see then being cooked up here in this, bright place."

Thinking that a young like teen with a lot of potential as well skilled enough to kill a full room of SHIELD agents, should have the right to join her in her own world.

Mal: "Well, Shiklah. If he's like ugh, Wilson then it would lead to many accidents as well possibly a building coming down on a block."

Informing her of what would happen in which lead to a silence in the room which most of the villains looked at the young girl, however that lead to Wade letting out a laughter about the destruction that would happen.

Deadpool: "Easy there Loki junior, now my soul may be a bit too much. But it won't cause any problems in good old New York, some rooms might be destroyed but not a building or anything."

Loki: "Coming from the likes of you that's rewarding."

Speaking in a sarcastic like tone in which the merc merely blows raspberries as Shiklah noticed how Evie felt a bit sorry for how Trick might not go since she didn't want him to get hurt or cause too much trouble in which she hands him some pie to cheer him up.

Shiklah: "So tell me, if you two plan on being a couple. Are you two going give me grandchildren?"

Asking a very uncomfortable question in which most of the people coughed, choked on their food and possibly spilled their drinks which even Cruella did at that as everyone were shocked at that. It made Zemo as well Loki look at Ben as well Trick to which they didn't want to be in the spotlight as they looked away.

Carlos: "That kind of thing is a bit hard to talk about, let alone say in a public crowd."

Sounding a bit cringed at the idea of Trick and Evie having kids in which Otto merely dread the idea, though he kept it to himself since the idea of Deadpool having a child is possible with what he is seeing. Now his half son having a child with Zemo's daughter? The idea sounded like a chemical mixture bomb ready to destroy half of a block.

Attuma: "Well I believe it might sound interesting, so far my daughter shows mother like tuition as well has a cyborg under her finger. I do not mind if she marries him and have younglings."

Uma: "Dad!"

Blushing hard as well shouldering him in the stomach embarrassed like in which his race weren't shy rather avoided any kind of embarrassment in which Ursula merely did a hesitant like laugh seeing how she was with him for his barbarian personality then just good looks. Soon enough the doors opened showing that of Lonnie, Jay's girlfriend as well Jane came into which the two had just arrived in which they had other matters to do.

Jane: "Sorry everyone, so far handling a crowd of reporters trying to talk to the guests is hard."

Lonnie: "Especially when you have to get a demigod as well a princess with golden hair to get them away."

Stating the difficulty they had as the girls went over to seat by their boyfriends in which Otto, notices that they didn't have any chairs in which he sends his arms hurling to grab the other chairs as well place them by Jay and Carlos. The girls looked a bit startled but they took this gesture as well seat down by the boys in which they were able to get plates as well began to ate. Ben, thinking it was good time to make a speech he soon takes a glass as well stands up looking at the people.

Ben: "If, there is anything else to say. I'm glad, that I'm able to meet the parents of my friends from the Isle as well from another world. As well learning about Mal's true heritage, but it doesn't matter. I still care for Mal as well stand by her side no matter what she needs."

Looking over to Mal in which the girl merely smiled at him, however Loki merely gags at the thought in which he decides to do something about that. Enchanting a whoopie cushion, he places it underneath Ben to which when he seats down. It caused loud like flatulent sound which made everyone gasp at it, however it mad Trick along with Shiklah, Deadpool as well Carlos and Jay laugh a bit as well the other villains which was funny seeing him getting embarrassed in which Mal glares at Loki.

Deadpool: "Oh come on, that's how a couple has to act. Especially if you two are going out, as well spending time together. As well me with my boy."

Gesturing to Trick in which the orange skin boy merely scuffs looking at him in which that wouldn't be possible cause of how he acted.

Trick: "Oh please, copycat. If I did hang out with the likes of you, as well the fact that one your way here. You suggested twelve ways to seduce my girlfriend when me and her are alone. Can you write that on a sticky note?"

Whispering to him which EQ and Zemo merely threw two dinner knives at him making him not attempt it which had Evie looked shocked, though she saw it coming with how Trick might have wanted to learn how to do those things. However, Wade notices one of the knifes by Trick's side to which he begins to slowly cut his rope which no one notices.

Zemo: "Although I can't say anything about Evie's choice in love matter, I will not have her get idea's nor the boy from the likes of you wade."

Trick: "On that, I agree. Cause whatever he says, I can do quite better then him."

Deadpool: "Is that so junior, cause I think you can't touch this."

Responding to his strange like half son in which he busts out from his ropes surprising everyone as Trick merely leaps up as the two were on the table looking at each other. Pulling out a device, Deadpool activates a device in which begins a small like music tune which Loki as well the others dragged their children away knowing what was about to happen while Trick and Shiklah didn't as they knew how to handle this.

Deadpool: _"Bow!"_

Shouting out loud in which Trick merely puts his hands on hips looking at how Deadpool moved on the table in which his movement was the dancing as well getting into a dancing like rhythm. Seeing how this might have him get blamed for this, Trick decides to try and stop him by trying to lay his hands on him but DP grabs him before he could as he dances with the Oogie teen.

Deadpool: _"I can see that your trying be, like me but, will never be. You want try to act tough, trying be bold but won't due. Do dangerous antics, to get fame, but never shine. Move side and let, pro's take the show."_

Sing in tone of funk to which whenever Trick tried to stop him but whenever he laid a hand on him, DP soon stretches his arms as well makes him go into uncomfortable like positions of dancing as he felt his bones make a sound. Spinning him around, Trick tried to catch up with him as Deadpool moved to the side as well flips off the table.

Deadpool: _"You gotta lot learn, from the best now, I know you do. __You gotta lot learn, from the best now, I know you do. You gotta lot learn, from the best now, I know you do!"_

Informing him of how much he needs to learn if he want's to be like him in which Trick didn't care as the masked mercenary spins him as he trips Trick onto the ground but grabs his hand.

Deadpool: _"There's a lot on the road, for you now, if your going be me. The dangers won't stop, or take a break. Even if your on vacation, you gotta move like devil, with many guns. To survive like me, you gotta take the pain like man but your more of a monster. I'll be sure to help you, if you catch up, with the movement I do."_

Dancing with him like if he was a lady as the two danced around the table as the others watched at this strange like movement in which Trick tries to take control but couldn't, Shiklah soon used her magic and splits them apart which Trick and Deadpool went by the entrances where the electrical devices.

Deadpool: _"Prepare to be train by, professional. A mutant like me!"_

As soon enough the devices went off electrocuting them in which the energy went into them which took a lot out of the mines. They soon short circuit as the two unkillable two looked dizzy and begin to go into the hallways. Ben and Mal looked at each thinking this wasn't a good idea, they soon rush off to see that Trick dancing by Deadpool getting the movement as well catching up with him. Making his own type of dancing, it began to rival Wade's as he was able to hold off against him.

Trick: _"Ok I get, your showoff, like to brag now. Thinking your a teacher, but really? Your psycho. So far you ain't much, but a clown, which I despise. In this world which your in now, I'm king of the scene here. You wanna try to help me? But you here, I'm alright."_

Singing right back at him in which he was able to one up behind Wade as he makes him trip on the stairs as well make him fall to the ground as Trick looks down pointing at DP.

Trick: _"You gotta lot learn, from the best now, I know you do. __You gotta lot learn, from the best now, I know you do. You gotta lot learn, from the best now, I know you do. Prepare to be outclass, by a monster. A Vk like me!"_

As he soon slides down the railings as the others see the two dancing by each other side as Deadpool flips back up as he looks at Trick. Cracking his neck the two soon do a dancing like hand to hand combat fight in which they were evenly matched. Although Deadpool played a bit dirty with him moving across the side as well doing random like movement, Trick notices as he does the same in which it lead to them spinning. Stopping in their tracks, they look at each other in the eyes in which they soon moved at the door. On the other side were reporters waiting to get news about the strangers to which they opened wide showing the masked men dancing to which the people stand back. Trick and Deadpool making them frightened off as they didn't know what was going on, Mal and the others rushed to Trick while Shiklah leads her group to Deadpool. The two groups thought that this would continue until one of them were victorious.

Jay: "Is there anyway to get this over with?"

Trick: "Yeah, we need to out dance my daddy. So let's do it like we always do, a team."

Announcing in which most of them nodded as in the other group, Shiklah was informing them that she didn't want their first meeting of their children to end badly as well have any bad grudges.

Doc Ock: "So are you suggesting we entertain these children? Because I can't dance."

Deadpool: "Leave it to the ex, promise after this I'll be on my best behavior."

Telling them as they didn't believe it but had no choice, the evil queen as well the other parents watched as well Lonnie and Jane looked as they kept the four at bay as Trick had his friends ready. Using their magic, Loki as well Shiklah enchanted their shoes to follow Deadpool's dancing so they could end this music fight. Soon enough it went back on as they begun to dance in sync, moving from side to side as well making their shoulders move tough they continue to dance at their rival gang. Trick looked at Deadpool as well his mom as the villains weren't that half bad, though she merely winks at him as they soon do something unexpected. The seven villains did a anti gravity like lean which made everyone gasp at it, they merely chuckled at VK at that move they never seen before which Mal soon decides to take over as she places a spell on them.

Mal: "Thinking you skill with those hot moves, you shall see how these teens rule."

As the spell quickly takes control of the teen's movement as they soon began to step on the ground which made piano like sound, Loki was stunned at this in which the two groups soon got into the same wave length and began to dance.

Vk and Villains: _"If you think your going beat us? With those moves now. Your mistaken cause your facing, a crew like, no other baby. We going to show you, what we are, a crew of villains. We may be wicked and dangerous, but doesn't makes us outcasts. Alone were misfits, alone as well forgotten. Together? Were lethal, sinister also powerful. So know your place when, your messing with, a team like us!"_

The two groups sang as they stopped right in front of each other which left the two sides out of breath as well looking surprised that they moved like this, Adam as well the other grown ups walked over to see if everyone was alright in which they were all out of breath. EQ as well the others walked to their children as well other counterparts in which Deadpool was left alone.

Adam: "Alright, this has gone far enough. I want this man locked up, so that nothing else gets destroyed."

Admitting all the things in which Mal and the others looked at the merc, so far he wasn't doing anything dangerous but dancing. Something Trick might do on occasion as the orange teen walks over to him as well looks at Ben's father.

Trick: "King beast? Although my interdimensional soul dad did break a few vases as well a perfectly door frame on the way down here. As well busted the doors, he just wanted to show me what he was as well about what I might be. Please don't lock him up, maybe we can do something if were going spend time in a environment."

Pleading to him in which the father didn't know what to say, Belle by his side soon began to think about something in which she whispers into his ear of how they met in the ballroom. Two of them didn't know how to adjust to one another so they decided to throw a ball together, Adam groans as that was a good idea plus Belle saw that even if the mutant was annoying as well annoyed everyone. He didn't seem that bad.

Adam: "Maybe, we can host a party. For the Vk and parents, if. No one, uses any kind of weapons, magic or supernatural abilities."

Pointing at each of the Vk parents in which they were all annoyed at that comment, in which they agreed as the villain kids did a small victory like gesture to which the preparations had to be ready as well get things started. As everyone went back inside, Shiklah looked at DP showing a small like smile, somehow seeing him a bit destructive was like the old times. But she wouldn't tell him as she walked by Trick while Deadpool did the same seeing as how that Trick was just like him, so that means he would make sure that he has everything he has, charm, class as well able to sweep anyone off their feet.

* * *

_**The song is based off Michael Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal'. All rights to the song as well dances used in the story belong to the rightful owner.**_


	8. Parental conversation about Mal

**_"I can't believe my dad almost out danced me, like he seriously was about to show off at my friends, my future baby mama as well Adam in which when I was going make my business kingdom wide I was going make him pay me diamonds! Who does that?! Well my mom made it more worse with the fact of bringing up kids, me and Evie? Being parents? Oh god now that's a head splitter, it would also make Evil Queen like a evil grandmother as well would poison me every time I visit her house. Right now I think of Dizzy as a daughter, cause of how protective I am over her as well that of how if any Auradonian's try and do something that makes her sad. I'll #$%! with a arrow as well #$% ready to hold him over a cliff and #$% make sure it becomes a diamond. What? I'm protective over little Dizzy, she's the leader of my fright house as well the sweetest VK around. Which means I won't let anyone try and hurt her! That being said, most of the parents are being a bit cringe like to the others since they tried to not let them embarrass their girlfriends. Jafar asked Lonnie how big her parent's home was as well that of what kind of valuables they have, Cruella asked Jane about what kind of fur clothing they got which they were from animals which made the poor girl pass out, Evil Queen wanted to see how Evie's dress looked and Mal? She's the lucky one since he isn't so fatherly but more teacher to her magic, hope she doesn't brag about it."_**

* * *

It was the evening of Ben's fathers castle, right now the villains were getting their clothing ready for the ball as well having themselves freshly groomed. Shiklah herself was right now wearing a light purple like dress as well getting her makeup on in which she was looking at her reflection. As she spent some time here, the succubus began to think about her son being here, he has already achieved a good life as well made several people in this land here enjoy his skills in hurting others as well of making them fear him. Although the idea of taking him with her as well showing Trick the wonders of her world as well what trouble they could cause together, it would only make him sadden that he would leave the others.

"I used to love you in that dress, as well the look of your face caring for monsters."

Spoke a familiar voice in which she turns seeing that of Wade, who was out of costume as well wearing a black like tux along with red shirt underneath as well a tie to bare in which he looked like they were dating in London. When they were trying to avoid getting hunted down by a vampire hunter as well several enemy agents.

Deadpool: "That dress is going make most of the men here go wild. Though that's one of the perks of being succubus eh?"

Shiklah: "Yes, but none of them here would be worth it. Seeing how their so, chipper."

Looking at her nails as well thinking that most of the environment here was completely dull as well to bright for her. Walking over, Wade couldn't help but smile at her in the reflection seeing her monster like beauty in the mirror.

Shiklah: "Wade, I know you might. Despise me for why I took half of your soul after we broke up. I was, desperate to stay evil as well want you to be with me..."

Talking about why she left him since he decided to remain good then be evil like her. As well possibly wanted to stay with her, though they both knew it was impossible since Wade always considered himself more of a madman with a good heart punishing people as well doing whatever he wanted.

Deadpool: "I get it, you wanted a evil me to be with you so that you've have a masked evil version of yours truly. But why exactly go with the bag of bugs Oogie? Ain't exactly got what I have now did he?~"

Speaking close to her ear in which Shiklah shutters remembering how the two have spent time together as well that of how most of the ties they would spend either fighting people. As well making out, in which Shiklah felt how his hands held her close in a compassionate manner in which the woman soon turns into her dark purple demon form and growls at him. Grabbing him by the throat, she lifts Deadpool by the throat as well snarls at him seeing how he was trying to get close to her.

Shiklah: "Don't try to act like such a romantic fool, and try to make me fall for you. Cause it's not working, right now I'm trying to be a mother then just a girlfriend. So watch it."

Deadpool: "I know, but I have the right to be near him as well. He has half of my soul in him, in which he is like my interdimensional step son."

Trying to speak out in which he was as Shiklah merely drops him on the ground, she reverts back to her regular beautiful look and nods as Trick should at least have the right to speak to him. Going near the table she grabs one of the perfumes Mal presented to her which was velvet rose in which had the aroma of a poisonous flower.

Shiklah: "If you promise to not try to hit on me, as well not eat the Mexican food that's being shown out. We can dance together."

Giving him a ultimatum in which he nods excited like in which she couldn't help but smile at how he could act so childish as well responsive to her request in which she tried to ignore it as the two continue to get ready for the dance the Vk were setting for themselves as well their villain parents.

_**Later**_

In another room, Trick was right now grooming himself as well checking out his suit as well if he looked alright as he had his pants pressed as well checking if he looked ready as he happens to notice Evie walking inside in which she looked enchanting tonight as she had on a dark blue dancing gown as well looked like the combination of her dress from the barrier opening and at the boat.

Evie: "Trick? Did you get surprised about that question your mother asked."

Asking him about that sudden question in which was about them having kids as he merely chokes up feeling like if he was trying to handle it in which Trick tried to look away. Walking over to him, she places her hands on his shoulder as well gave him a look trying to not avoid the question in which he sighs having no choice but to answer her.

Trick: "Yeah, I was. It's not exactly the thing I'm exactly thinking when we live together, but it's your choice in which I'll accept whatever decision you make."

Looking up to her seeing her eyes look down at him in which Evie smiles as she kisses his forehead thinking that was quite the answer he gave her.

Evie: "If, we ever plan to have kids. I'm going make sure I'm strict, on you."

Which he knew that he would teach them something violent as well chaotic in which he holds her close as they look at the mirror, though Evie notices something about the look in his eyes as it was about Deadpool. So far he was just like him, full of personality, completely unpredictable as well looked just like him.

Trick: "To think that there was someone like me. More grownup as well chaotic, is that going be me when I'm around his age?"

Evie: "Obviously, but I'm going be with you as well the others."

Giving him some comfort to the idea in which even if he would grow up to slowly become Wade, he would still have his family as well her by his side to continue being on of Auradon's best vigilante as well party animal in which he smiles as he didn't want this moment to end. Meanwhile, in the other room was the other villains getting ready as most of them were getting on appropriate like clothing in which they looked at their reflections seeing themselves.

Doc Ock: "Although I'm not exactly a critic to the fashion life, your daughter is quite talented."

Admitting with his dark like tux as well having a flower by his right coat pocket as well looking like a crime lord, Janice was in a dark like purple dress with her having a jeweled scarab pin in her hair and Zemo merely had a dark brown like jacket as well hat his mask over his face as he looked at himself in which his daughter added his white fur with black spots attachment around his neck in which he smiled at the detail.

Zemo: "Indeed, she also showed me of how many science tests she passed as well classes she has accomplished. With my guidance, she can be a great leader as well villainess."

Thinking about her future to which they looked at the Zemo character with a expression in which he was thinking of her future then Evie as Attuma, who was right now shinning his helmet as well armor in which this would be the only look he would wear then any surface dweller clothing.

Attuma: "I believe the child already has chosen her path, as well my Uma. So I believe it is not your choice in matter, unless you wish to act like your father and try and think of her as a unworthy..."

His sentence gets cut off by a dagger being thrown at his cape which the others look seeing that Zemo threw it right near Attuma's leg in which the warlord looks at the human.

Zemo: "I, will never. Be like my father, and if you think I'll let a brute tell me how to help my daughter. Then you have another thing coming, because unlike the two of us. I am better then you."

Looking directly at him in which the two were holding on to their sword handles ready to do a sword fight, however it was interrupted by Otto as his tentacles were keeping them separated as he pushed them back from not causing a fight between one another.

Beetle: "Can we not try to fight over which daughter is the best as well the future? I mean look at me. I chose to be a masked villain as well being taught by Otto and I'm perfectly fine, we should just let them be how they are. I mean sure we weren't in their lives since they were little as well raised on a isle with parents that treated them like minions as well making them desire their attention everyday. Doesn't mean that we can be glad for how they have come this far right?"

Speaking in a rather cringe like tone seeing as how that Janice was right now holding back a lot of anger at Jafar as well Adam making Jay have a horrible life as well be a thief. Sure she was one herself but she did it in a city where there was many opportunities to use at her advantage as well had a father that taught her to be villainous like himself, they notice how the look on her face showed that she was about to snap but seeing as how she was controlling herself it didn't happen as she merely breathes in to which Otto taps her shoulder from trying to get angry.

Doc Ock: "My assistant, is right. Although we weren't there for our children. We are here now, as well must support them. Even if we are not the type of people that are to be seen as parental figures."

Sounding serious as well real since it was rather impossible that they would have off springs, in which the only one that wasn't in the room which was Loki. Who was glad that he had a girl that was one of the most powerful magic casters in this world as well becoming a dragon. However, there was something off with him in which had them confused to which where would the mischief maker be at.

* * *

Back at Auradon prep, under the moon night was Loki who was in his same attire in which he was looking at the gecko Maleficent in which the reptile looks right up at him in which the Asgardian kneels down looking at her.

Loki: "I apologize for not being able to come here, if only I was able to. It would have been, possible that us raising Mal would have worked out much better."

Thinking that there was a chance of him being able to stay in this world, he would help Mal becoming a more wicked woman then her mother. Seeing this was still something to be proud of as it reminded of how trying to over throw his father. In which he's failed, however his daughter has overthrow her mother in a sense that made him think she achieved something that took him years. All he could look was her bleak reptilian eyes looking left to right as the Asgardian merely groans at how she wasn't trying to pay attention to him.

Loki: "She really did make you shrink your heart, though what she doesn't know about the connection I can established between the two of us."

Explaining the case as he soon closes his eyes as well places his finger on the glass which held Maleficent, the gecko looked at the Asgardian in which she slithers to the glass as she touches it. Soon enough the two were sharing each other a magical like bond as it began to form for them as the area around them began to change, the area around them changed into a shadowy like space in which the two soon changed their appearance. Loki was in a suit which had a black tie as well had a dark green shirt in which he stares at none other then Maleficent. Who's appearance was no more then a gecko but that of a woman who had light green skin as well yellow eyes like from the past. She was also wearing a dark purple like robe like before as well looked matcher her side as she appeared more beautiful then even Aurora herself.

Maleficent: "Loki?"

She asked hesitate at how he was there right in front of her in which the two looked at one another, right now the two villains stared at each other as they walked up to each other as he nods to her. Touching her hand, he shows her his charm as well a snake like smile which he showed her when they first met which made the dark fairy smile.

Loki: "Hello, my dark mistress."

Thinking of a comment that talk about her title of being evil in which she shows a evil like smile in which she shows him her hand, he kisses her palm as the two merely looked at each other as they weren't the type to hug each other in open arms but show that they respected as well love one another.

Maleficent: "After all these years you now come to see me, as well our child? Didn't have a way to travel here?"

Loki: "My mind was fogged, I couldn't remember even us being together. The only reason why my memory is coming back now is because of Shiklah, the woman that has a son here."

Responding to her comment in which the dark fairy merely scuffs at him in which Maleficent thought he would go with her then herself to which Loki notices the look on her face. He turns Maleficent's face back to him in which she merely tried not to look jealous as he smiles at her.

Loki: "Do not think I would turn my back on you for the succubus, she already has her own man. As well you have yours, in which since I'm here finally without any disturbances. What happened to our daughter? Why is Mal on the side of good?"

Asking Maleficent in which the dark fairy's face looked a bit glad that he was still faithful to her, though it slowly goes away when Mal was brought up in which she doesn't blame him for asking that question in which she breathes in softly.

Maleficent: "Betrayed me, she brought up about being good as well making her own choices. As well being good, all I wanted for her was to be like me. Evil as well Wicked, is it that wrong?"

Looking at Loki seeing as how she did everything in her dark power to make Mal just like in which she explains about how she raised Mal on the isle. So far Mal did her best to impress her much like he did with his father Odin, this only angered him to where she told him about finding her staff on the isle of doom which lead to her almost sleeping for 1000 years.

Loki: "You had, Mal. A child of this world as well my own, treated like a frost giant, breaking her down as well trying to turn her into you? When she could have learned about what she was as well inspire her into becoming a villain this world as never seen."

Maleficent: "I did! I tried to mold her in my image, but failed because of the goodness in this kingdom as well the fact that Beast's son made her weak."

Responding back to him in which Loki's eyes slowly became red as he was letting his frost giant side out as well blue skin as how she said those words angered him.

Loki: "A child of two of the most wicked individuals should be more then both of us, the reason why she became good was because of the emotions you made her have from neglecting as well not thinking she wouldn't be compared to you!"

As the area around them got cold while Maleficent's eyes glowed green to which they looked like they were having a astral like fight in which they were ready to take out one another. However, they felt a disturbance in their realm in which they turned to see Mal. Who was wearing a purple dress which she also looked shocked at the two in which they were shocked to see here with them.

Mal: "Mom? Dad?"

Asking the two of them in which this was a shocking sight seeing as how she was able to contact them through this plain of existence, which also meant her powers were increasing to the where it might not be possible to know what else she would be capable of.

_**Later in Beast's castle**_

Yen Sid, still hurt he wasn't out of the game to which he was right now looking at the portal in which the sorcerer noticed something. The tree was showing a strange sight of the tree which showed the blue light from it growing much bigger.

Yen Sid: "Oh no.."

Looking at it in a very serious matter as something else was coming out of the portal, though he didn't know what it was as the more it began to spread open it showed a strange like figure coming out. This final family moment would have to be a good one, as well a quick one in which he had to warn everyone about this as if this didn't stop, this would only lead to the destruction he feared for so long.


	9. Being supportive as well the Ballroom

_**"I was looking at them, right now I was looking at two world's most infamous as well dangerous beings of all the land in which to me they were considered my parents. Maleficent, mistress of all evil as well the dark fairy that terrorized Aurora's kingdom as well was considered one of the most dangerous women of all time as well could turn into a fire breathing dragon as well made a bright and sunny forest into that of a dark as well wicked thorn lair home to dangerous animals as well monsters. As well her having dangerous magic which could rival that of Yen Sid and even Fairy God mother. Then there's my mysterious father Loki, who is presumed a god of mischief as well Asgardian with his type of fashion as well that of him seeing how I have his magic along with his charm. Looking at them side by side had me realize where I got my looks, eyes as well devious like appearance in which I am kind of lucky, though what was off was that do I have my father's blue skin? I mean I won't complain since I can turn into a purple giant lizard dragon as well have green eyes, but the matter was right now their eyes were glowing color like as well angered in which I can't let this happen. I have to tear apart my dad for bringing my mom back into her dark fairy self!"**_

* * *

Right in the same type of illusion which Loki brought Mal in to where he showed her their relationship, she was right now looking at her parents who were revealing their eye colors as well ready to fight each other. However Maleficent, looked at Mal in which she had grown to be a young woman with beauty as well wickedness in the same time.

Maleficent: "Hello Mal, it's been a while."

Greeting her in which something was off, Mal saw her mother as a crazed villain wanting world domination as well bragging about being evil. Her new look as well appearance looked like her prime self when she was up against Aurora as well the three fairies she had on her side.

Mal: "Dad, what did you do?"

Asking in a upset like matter to which he looks at her as the look on Mal's face shown both of a upset like expression as well curious about what was going on in which the god merely sighs in which he turns to her as well his dark fairy wife.

Loki: "She's still a gecko Mal, this is just a illusion like plane to which she has her own form as well communicating with us. But how is it that you are able to enter?"

Discussing what was happening here as well curious about how Mal was able to enter this type of interdimensional like environment, Maleficent looked surprised herself seeing how far her daughters magic was progressing in which she smiled at her.

Mal: "Well, I was getting ready when I heard you were gone. So, I decided to explore around the area as well examined where you could be. And here I am, you talking to my mother as well might want to revive her and takeover Auradon."

Looking at the two as well saw how Maleficent was able to come up with a reply which was serious as well glared at him in which she tried to go to Mal but the daughter backs away not wanting to get close to her. Maleficent noticed how that she stayed away in which the dark fairy could tell that Mal wasn't exactly a fan of her.

Loki: "My daughter, you already have the king as well people that see you as their queen. If I wanted to takeover, I would have done it by done."

Giving her the ideal that he could takeover this small kingdom without wasting any of his serious magic to which she could believe feeling a bit frightened. Though she scuffs it away looking at Maleficent in which she wondered what her mother say since that she has already tried to make her like her but there was always something wrong.

Maleficent: "Are you serious? Loki, you are serious in thinking that we shouldn't stop this? Beast's son as well half of this disgusting place as made her as well the rest of the Vk's into goodie two shoes."

Mal: "I can't unexpectedly believe you, after all the time you being here as well watch me try to do some kind of good. And you still think I'm going be like you?"

Maleficent: "Well no, I don't think you'll be like me but we should still rule together. Make this kingdom our own as well be the rightful rulers of this land for what it has done to me, your friends parents as well everyone else."

The two women began to bicker at each other which Loki, merely creates a chair and watches how the two talked at each other as this went on for a few minutes. So far it was about choosing what Mal wanted to be as well Maleficent wanting her to be what she was destine to be, as this continued he merely stood up and walks over to the two girls in which he pushes them from the side looking at them with a serious expression.

Loki: "I have, much to catch up. With what has happened when Mal was born, you want to strive to make her into a dark as well wicked enchantress like yourself."

Talking to Maleficent in which he rubs the right side of her face showing off his charming sight which she missed which Mal, gags at her parents acted like a evil couple to which Loki looks at her as well places left hand on her shoulder.

Loki: "But so far, the path she is on is divided both ways. I have that same issue, I blame my brother as well the words he says to me that has lead me down a narrow way, making me sometimes a hero as well a villain."

Maleficent and Mal: "What?!"

Shouting at the god of mischief in which he said about him, out of all peoples being good as well helping out. Though that didn't mean he liked it cause of how most of those certain situations had to make him join forces with heroes, as well sometimes him making choices on his own cause of things he was told and had to do it. However, it did give him a chance to try and do things his ways as well show everyone how much better he was then his brother Thor as well get things done his way.

Loki: "However, since we now united. Things must be settled, such as what the future will be for Mal. Seeing has how she is already a young adult, as well already faced her own battles and monsters. She has the right, to do what she want's."

Speaking in a mature like manner as well looking at the two were his eyes were red, the two dark fairies were shocked at the words he spoke as Loki merely waited for what the response be from both of the two.

Loki: "Besides, I think isn't exactly as good as she tells you."

Showing a devilish like look in which Mal looks at him as well Maleficent curious in which Loki, creates a mist that looked like a view of them seeing Mal. Doing a few lies, beating up a few men with a smile on her face as well making several criminals as well monsters be terrified by her which Maleficent watched how her daughter made most of the worse type of beings that Auradon fear crumble undeath her. It was strange in which most of the time she was in her container she saw Mal being a queen as well acting nice, though now seeing this made her feel a bit off thinking maybe this could be the right path. Not exactly the one she wanted but a path where she could be feared by people as well possible lead the next generation of villains. Mal, notices how Maleficent looked puzzled at this situation in which she grabs onto her hand.

Mal: "Mom, I know you hate that I'm not evil. But doing this, as well helping others makes me feel happy. I just want you to know that, even if I'm doing this, I can't forget that you raised me to be a villain. If you didn't, might have been possible be a prissy princess with no backbone."

Making a strong yet compassionate like speech which Maleficent couldn't stand, but her using her powers on people for amusement as well making them terrified was something to be proud of. Lowering her head as well rubbing her horn, the woman couldn't say anything at Mal's words to which she sighs having no choice in the matter of what Mal's future will me.

Maleficent: "I have to say I hate that your on the side of good, but. I can't ignore the fact that your tormenting people with magic from me and your father, though just know that I'll keep my eye on you. So don't try anything princess like got it."

Mal: "Yes mam."

Replying with a smile in which the two merely hugged it out, as they showed a bit of compassion. The illusion around them began to fade away slowly as Mal watched as her green skin mother slowly reverted back into that of her gecko form. Mal as well Loki looked at the woman and noticed something, she got a bit bigger which meant her heart must have gotten a bit bigger. This was progress of how if Maleficent was able to accept Mal, then sooner or later she might be able to revert back into her human like form.

Loki: "Now was it a good thing I came here then just stay in that beast's castle?"

Asking in a graceful like tone trying not sound devious in which Mal merely looks at him in which she makes a look of how she wasn't falling for it. Loki, nodes to her as he soon straightens his suit as well walks out of the room waiting to take his daughter to the dance. Mal, looking at her mother goes and puts on some music for Maleficent so she could enjoy the rest of the night. Walking down the hallways with her father, Mal looked at him getting the same feeling of even if you can't trust him on his own, he still has his moments in which they were special as well unique as they soon headed back to the castle to proceed to the dance.

* * *

Back at Beast's castle, the Vk have gotten their suits and dresses ready as well heading to the ball room. Ben, was right now at the doors in which he was waiting for everyone as he tapped his foot hopping that everything was alright. Gamma, had on a tux which had a sleeve off showing his cybernetic arm as well had his bowler hat in which he stood by the king waiting for Uma.

Ben: "So, how long have you two.."

Gamma: "After the barrier, she liked how I handled hurting people as well how I don't make jokes. As well, I begun to like how she took matters seriously like I do when it comes to protecting others."

Replying in a quick reply in which soon enough, the two boys soon notice that of Ursula wearing a aquatic like dress as well Attuma in which he still wore his golden armor. However Uma was right now in a aquatic like blue dress which had a bit of pirate queen type style as her hair was in braids as well down by the sides. As they looked, the two began to sniff something from that of the squid girl as her hair didn't smell like shrimp but of the sea.

Attuma: "Behold, the ocean family of Atlantis. For when this is over, we shall.."

Ursula and Uma: "Can it!"

The two announced silencing the two in which Uma walks up to Gamma showing herself as the cyborg noticed the look in which she looked amazing as well special, he merely bows his head as he shows her his human arm in which Gamma leads her as well the parents into the ball room. Coming up was Trickster, who was leading his parents which was Shiklah as well Wade as the two looked rather strange but for Ben, it was normal for him as he welcomed them.

Deadpool: "Nice digs, do you have any chimichanga's?"

Asking the man in which he nodded knowing of the meal while for Trick, looked at his interdimensional step dad in which he didn't know what that meal was. Deadpool was able to notice the look which made him looked rather shocked as well look at Shiklah trying to understand how the he has half of his soul, and he doesn't understand the holy food of all foods.

Shiklah: "He hasn't had time to taste one, he's lived on a isle which he had to eat whatever the small land could give him."

Deadpool: "Well not today, cause were going stuff our faces till we blow our belts off my boy!"

Announcing to Trick as the two unkillable men rush inside while Shiklah, merely sighs and hands Ben some money he might need to replace the dishware as well food they might need to restock all of it. Coming from behind them was Carlos who was with Jane as well his parents as they were looking at how bright the place was as Cruella merely put on some shades.

Cruella: "Ben, darling. Do you have any light dimmers, I would prefer it was a bit darken as well hade some music that's a bit moody with a hint of jazz."

Asking him which Otto, looks upwards at the lights in which he noticed how the lights did have a switch in which he points at where the controls were which Ben nodded that there was a way to make the lights a bit darker then they are now. Jane leads them inside as the four made their way in as Ben watched his tentacles coming in which their bright eyes looked at the king as he ducks from them. He soon notices Jay, who had Lonnie by his side along with Jafar as well Janice in which the four looked around at the magnificent ball room.

Beetle: "Wow, quite the place. I remember the last time I was at a dining room with my dad."

Jay: "Really? What happened?"

Jafar: "Some goblin came in and blown up the place. Best thing I heard since you came back."

Answering his son's question which Lonnie, looked a bit surprised but knew they did live a villainous life as Jay merely helps her relax as the four soon walked inside to join the others. He then notices Evie, who had a rose like corsage on her right arm in which was ruby red as well cleaned off her hand as Zemo and EQ was by her side.

Evil Queen: "Finally, a place where were royalty like myself can dine in. As well with the company of friends as well my loved ones, also do you know where the mirrors are?"

Asking Ben which Evie felt a bit embarrassed that she asked of that which Ben nods as he leads them inside where Ben shows them to Trick as orange skin teen waves at Evie as the girl waves at her boyfriend which for Zemo. Gave him a deadly like gaze to which he better not try anything while Wade merely did a goofy facial expression to catch him off guard. Ben, looked around the hallways waited for any signs of Mal and Loki hopping nothing bad had happen. He did see's however Adam as well Belle in their own type of ballroom clothing in which they saw their son waiting for his girlfriend as well her father. Before his dad could say anything, the three felt a chill coming down their spine as they looked down the hallway seeing the candle lights go out as well becoming green. Walking down was Mal as well Loki in which he was guiding her as the god as well daughter walked side by side making the lights turn green. The arrival made it looked like it was from a horror movie in which the two smiled at the three as Mal hugged Ben as well giving him a smile.

Ben: "Glad you can make, also nice suit Loki."

Complementing the two as Loki, merely gives him a green eyed stare as he wouldn't let a mere human like him call him by his name as Ben notices it.

Ben: "I mean sir, nice suit sir."

Fixing his sentence which Adam, looks at Loki as the two merely give a distasteful like look where he turns to Mal seeing how it made Loki a bit happy, in which the two soon walk in the Ballroom as the two fathers merely growl at each other seeing as how they were both beasts in their own fashion.

Belle: "Boys, play nice."

Issuing the boys to not do anything to ruin the evening as she soon pulls their ears as well begins to drag them into the ballroom as the other villain parents watch as well laugh at how a woman with a strong spirit as well will was able to stop the men from fighting. With the music being played, most of the couples in the room began to dance with one another. Though right now in the back was Gamma as he was looking at the villainous parents were spending time together as well looked like they were going to do anything sinister. Walking by his side was Uma, in which she had a cup of punch in which she hand him it so he could liven up.

Uma: "Although it's been a bit, off. My dad hasn't done anything but only threaten a few men as well going break their arms, as well my mom. Look at them, their. Not exactly good but they are something, they even helped with my hair."

Showing him about how her sea like folks were being on their best behavior as well the two were dancing together, Gamma couldn't help but be a bit glad in which he nods at her as he turns his attention to Uma smelling her air as it was great.

Gamma: "Indeed, I must say your hair is magnificent. Though, it's Trick is the only problem, his pops hasn't done anything but ruin the food table."

Pointing at Wade as well Trick eating a few meals as well the glorious chimichanga as the two began to eat, the eyes coming from Trick's eyes were that of tears as he never tasted this type of meal in which Wade merely pats him on the side as he knew this expression. As the two continued to eat, Shiklah only sighs as well restrains them from trying to act like pigs. The others, were right now enjoying themselves as the music was up to their style with a bit of jazz as Otto was dancing with Carlos and Jane with his tentacles and Cruella, he was dancing with his regular arms seeing as how they should at least dance like a couple. Jay and Lonnie did the same as the two saw how Jafar and Janice were dancing together in a duet in which he stayed by her like a snake. Evie, looked at Trick in which she wanted to dance with him as the blue haired girl looks at EQ and Zemo as the two look at Trick, seeing as how they were together the two didn't want Evie to dance on her own.

Zemo: "Go to him, but I don't want any hands lower or higher on the waist."

Evie: "Thanks daddy."

Sounding excited as she kisses him on the check which surprised the baron as EQ continued to dance with him as Evie rushed over, as Trick saw Evie walking to him he soon cleans himself as well tightens his shirt as he bows his knee to him as Evie pulls him along for them to dance together on the floor. Wade couldn't help but smile at his boy being good to his lady which the two look proud of their created step son be a gentlemen. Mal and Ben, were right now looking at everyone as Loki was looking outside as well seeing Adam and Belle dancing together in which the two smiled.

Mal: "I have to say my family as well my friends are pretty, unique. You think Auradon might be able to handle us?"

Ben: "Well, from your mom becoming a dragon, Uma trying to hypnotize me into loving her, a cyborg from the future trying to stop you from becoming the ultimate evil as well Oogie coming back from the dead to destroy us? I think we can handle anything."

Replying to her as they were about to kiss, the doors busted wide open as they all look at Yen Sid with expression of fear as well that of a serous matter of something was wrong. They begun to hear something crashing outside as they looked out through the windows looking at something coming through the tree's. The thumping began to come closer as they look at the sight as it might be something dangerous, in which wasn't a good sign.

Deadpool: "Ugh, anyone know where the champagne is? We might need some for tonight."


	10. What's next?

_**"Damn it, Damn it Wade! Damn you to hell! Although you have just showed the qualities of how tasty a chimichanga is as well the possibilities of the combinations I can make for it. As well ruin a dance between me and Evie in which we could have quite the ball dance, it soon gets ruined by some kind of bull crap you bring in as well begin trashing the whole forest. When Yen Sid came in looking like a broken wizard collectible, he informed me as well the others about another stranger coming through the portal. Apparently what he told us all was that the man had blue skin, red fuzzy hair as well black and golden gauntlets that matched his boots. Deadpool, my daddy told me about who this mystery arrival is as he is called the 'Champion of the universe'! Some kind of, Eternal of the universe which has immense strength as well a strange type of energy power that almost makes him invincible. He took out some of the most powerful heavy hitters in his world as well won every champion belt in the galaxy. Might I say, so fan boy! There universe is so much fun! I can't believe Wade and my mom have all this fun and I can't go, so unfair in which it makes me want to cut off a leash that's holding me and go with them. Which is Evie, Mal, Jay, Carlos and even Dizzy, the family I grew up with as well protected them with my life. Whether or not I stay here or leave, I protect family and no one goes coming into my kingdom and tries to hurt them. So you know what, bring it!"**_

* * *

Everyone rushed into meeting room of Adam's castle as they were right now looking at a screen showing the blue skinned man with red hair as well was right now beating up half of the security forces that was going right after him. Right now the man was breaking their backs, doing signature like wrestling moves as well showing a prideful like look in which everyone turned at Deadpool seeing as how he might have followed him.

Deadpool: "That blue faced traitor! I told him that I bring Loki back but oh no, he sends Hulk Hogan parody sideshow and now were all going die."

Which made Doc Ock soon takes that suggestion slamming him against the mirror as everyone got surprised by this angered reaction which Carlos tries to stop him seeing as how this wasn't the time to show anger at him seeing as how the mercenary didn't see it coming.

Ben: "It doesn't matter about what happened or who is to blame, how exactly do we stop him?"

Loki: "You can't."

Answering the boy's question which they all look at the Asgardian in which he knew something about this mysterious being. He was right now telling them about how the champion was one of the strongest beings in the universe as well fought against some of his enemies most strongest heroes. He's considered a cold hearted as well battle crazed maniac who has torn apart species as well their mightiest warriors, the Grandmaster made him his personal champion as well had him face off numerous people for the galaxies entertainment as well his own in his game station.

Jay: "So, are we literally boned?"

Beetle: "Yes honey, we are."

Answering him in which she wasn't exactly good at facing against a space power house as well ready to rip them into pieces which Shiklah looks at Deadpool thinking he had something involved with this.

Deadpool: "I did not, invite him! The man likes fighting then getting money, why would I bring him along just to slaughter the place?"

Asking which did sound like a good point, but more to the point was that he was coming right to the castle as well ready to start crushing them into the ground like pound cake.

Yen Sid: "As long as the portal is expanding, it will lead to more people in. Plus it making impossible to close, so we must push him back so that it can close. Once then, we must make sure it's closed for good."

Explaining that they have to push him back as well close the portal so that this doesn't become permeant as well decrease it by sending their parents back the same way they came. Mal, as well her friends looked at their parents seeing as how the only way to stop this was for them to leave in which was a troubling situation as once they return back home, they could never go back.

Loki: "Then I suggest we make a escape, as well avoid him at all cost."

Thinking of a plan which was that of running away which doesn't surprise most of the earth villains, but the VK looked shocked at this tactic since a god like him could fight him but they saw the sudden change of wanting to escape.

Mal: "Dad, your not serious are you? This is my home."

Trick: "Also that if he gets through us, he comes for you. Then I do, then everyone else for being such a..."

Before he could reply, Loki snaps his fingers making his mouth shut closed which he gets surprised for them in which he tries to open the mouth as he merely mimics how Loki should stay and fight. However, Gamma aims a blaster at his head not going let him leave as well run from this in which the Asgardian merely grips his staff thinking the teen wouldn't be a problem. However, he look's at Mal seeing how she didn't want to believe that he was going flee in which the man lowers his head thinking that he was in the same role of being a hero in which he despised.

Attuma: "Forget the god, we will battle him head first!"

Shouting while pulling out his sword which he soon rushed out the window and crashed onto the ground, letting out a war cry as he charges right at the forest where everyone see's the warlord right into the woods in which Uma groans as well rubs the temple of her forehead.

Uma: "That's my daddy, a fighter as well stubborn. I think I get why I didn't want to follow you in that knight fight Mal."

Looking at Mal which the woman sighs as she turns to Loki in which the god merely seats down scratching his head, however Zemo noticed how the situation required cunning then war to which he looks at his daughter, Otto and Carlos since they were the smartest ones in the room in which he goes to grab the map of Auradon and places it on the table.

Ben: "Is that necessary?"

Zemo: "Were going against one of the most dangerous beings in the galaxies as well sent by a member of the elders of the universe. So yes, this is necessary young king."

Explaining about how ripping a map off the wall was important in which everyone walks over to where the baron points at where Champion was. He was walking straight to the castle as well destroying several tree's across the way. The best way to counter act this, was to have him being lured in with bait as well have him take it. Seeing as how the champion isn't exactly a strategist, this should be easy. Otto, having strangled Deadpool swipes off the device that detected Loki seeing as how he would use it to locate him as well know where he was. It be possible to use some trickery to fool him as he begins to unlock the device seeing a complex like system in it.

Carlos: "Dad, may I?"

Asking him in which the boy takes the device and begins to look at the wiring as well the few parts that could be changed, he soon begins to work on the detector as well begins to try make sure it recognize the aura of a Asgardian. Evie, looks outside in which she soon notices something flying right through the tree's.

Evie: "Get down!"

Speaking at everyone as she pushed her dad out of the way as well everyone gets out of the way as Loki, see's the hurling object in which he stops the thing as it was none other then Attuma. He was severely injured as well beaten, half of his armor was broken as well his helmet in which the Champion did a number on him.

Ursula and Uma: "Attuma/Dad!"

Shouted as they went right at him as the warlord was still alive, he got up seeing how his plan was failure along with leaving him beaten.

Jafar: "I might believe we must escape."

Gamma: "No, we leave. He destroys everything, Attuma was one of the strongest villains here. So if we can't stop him, then nothing will. We make our stand."

Loading his gun as well ready in which he was armed and set to take on the champion, while the cyborg looked ready to face this threat. Carlos, was finished with the device as he smiled in a triumph as he walks over to Mal and Loki and scans the two. Showing the same like signature, he takes it from the two as well spreads it to the group as well his friends as they all share the same aura of the two.

Shiklah: "What have you done child?"

Carlos: "Simple tracking, instead of looking for one person. I had the device set to look for several, now it might be possible to fool him thinking that Loki might have made more of himself."

Evie: "Making him think he would be surrounded by Loki's, not thinking it be us."

The blue haired girl understanding since the champion would be after Loki as well think it might be a trick, so not being able to handle everyone with different set of skills. They could possibly overpower him as well lure him back to the portal, this seemed like suicide which Loki knew much about. But he saw the determination from Mal's eyes as she wasn't going to back down from the fight as well her companions in which was quite bothersome.

Loki: "My child, you remind me of Thor. Not going to abandon your friends as well your home, but this deceit might work. If you are willing to use all of your powers, to release your inner Asgardian power."

Expressing that if she as well her friends would try to hold off this attacker, Mal would have to do more then just become a dragon. Mal looked at Ben seeing how this wasn't going to be resolved in a peaceful manner, he knew that she would have to do it in which the two do a hug as well wished each other to be safe as Mal turned to her father as well walked to Loki seeing what he must do.

Mal: "You were taken from me when I was a baby, I was raised by a mad woman so that she could model me into a dangerous villain. I've spent sixteen years on a isle surviving to be strong, so whatever your going do. I can.."

Before she could express her anger at how Loki wasn't there as well thinking he would not fight for her home, Loki took this opportunity and touches the tip of his staff to that of her heart. Everyone watched seeing as how a green like energy began to take over as they stayed back from the two as Loki merely chuckled at what her words say.

Loki: "Oh my Mal, you do not know the meaning of suffering."

Acknowledging that she had been through a lot on her time here, though now it was about to change as she felt her inner magic being released as well that of her feeling it course through her body. Shiklah as well Yen Sid, being the only two of magical like properties saw how of Mal's magic increased to which it soon stops, standing right in front of her father Loki merely showed a smile of wickedness in which he looks at the group.

Loki: "Behold mortals, you saw a child of Maleficent. A infant who suffered in your world without compassion until she was sixteen, as well not knowing the potential she had. Now, bare witness my Asgardian daughter. Mal, goddess of wicked."

Announcing her birthright as well letting her eyes open showing them red like a frost giant, the sight of Mal becoming more powerful had them worried if she could control it as she looks right at Trick showing a smile as she had a plan to deal with the champion.

* * *

Within the enchanted forest was Champion, walking through the destroyed every forest as well that of several beaten men as the blue like alien continued to walk as he noticed his tracker detecting that of Loki coming to him. This seemed a bit easy as he thought this was easy as he soon looks at a rock and seats down, waiting for the god to arrive he happens to see Deadpool, with a tied up Loki with chains around him as well with tape around his mouth.

Deadpool: "Papa Smurf! I thought the grandmaster trusted me to bring Loki, not send you here to this place."

Champion: "He got impatient, as well not thinking you would survive. Seeing how your always end up a puddle of blood, which is kind of funny."

Smiling at him as well thinking it amused him as Loki, merely muffled at him which Deadpool hits him on the side of the neck making him collapse as well hit the ground hard. Wade, soon drags him to the Champion in which he looks at the giant as well crosses his arms.

Deadpool: "So? Are you done trashing up the neighborhood? Cause I want to get back and watch Mr. Rogers, need a neighbor right now to cheer me up then being in this place."

Asking him as the blue champion, looks at his scanner seeing how this seemed like the real Loki. He smiled as he stomps on the man's chest making the Asgardian muffle in pain which Deadpool noticed how Champion enjoyed crushing him.

Champion: "I was also sent here to examine this place, although it's small as well rather simple. He believes that this could be the best spot for a new contest, take a few champions here as well make it a new world to settle in. In which, this world needs a champion."

Gesturing that he would take the title of being the strongest fighter here as well that of his boss coming here to takeover, though in order to do that he would have to make sure no one would try to persuade him not to convince his boss to stop him. Grabbing Deadpool by the throat, he think's it be best to put him out of his misery as well break him.

Champion: "Sorry Wade, just business. Though, I hate to asked this since it's cliché but. Any last words?"

Deadpool: "Well, no. Which is shocking, but maybe you should ask horn boy here."

In which Champion see's Loki trying to speak out from his tape, removing the tape as well raising him up right by Deadpool. The champion looks at Loki in which he notices something, his eyes were yellow then his standard green pupils as he let out a wicked grin.

Loki: "Tricked ya!"

Sounding like Trick in which, Champion didn't notice of a energy blast hitting him right in front of him as he soon lets go of Deadpool and Loki as he soon changes his appearance showing a costumed Trickster. Champion looked at the two as his scanner began to beep, he looks around thinking it might be Loki as soon enough it soon changed as energy blast came from the other side.

Champion: "Is this one of your tricks Loki! Fight me like a man!"

Shouting in which soon enough, coming from behind was a purple demon which was Shiklah as she was right now punching him left to right. The two see them fighting as they were quickly joined by Beetle as she was flying above them firing shots upon the Champion to get him distracted, on the other side was Otto as he send his tentacles right at him making him fall on his knee's.

Deadpool: "Piece of cake eh?"

Looking at Trick in which he gives him the finger as Gamma came him firing several rounds like a soldier would as Champion was able to avoid getting shot at.

Gamma: "If your goal was to make him angrier, then yes!"

Replying to him in which the cyborg punches him in the gut making him surprised while Champion merely turns to the side as well grabs him as well Beetle and does a power slam onto the ground, he also looks at the scientist as he grabs his metallic like tentacles and slams him on the ground wounding the human. As this happened, he barely notices Jay, dropping from the tree's and lands on his back in which he covers his face in mud which made Champion scream.

Jay: "Here's mud in your eye! Carlos, now!"

Shouting out to his friend as the white haired boy was able to get a rope as well throw it around his waist, jumping off his back. He and Carlos held him back as the blue alien merely chucked at this in which he was going pull them to him as well end it quick. Though it was stopped by a gun shot making him collapse on the ground, the red haired alien looks seeing Uma. Who was using a modified like flintlock to which the attack didn't exactly wound him, grabbing the rope he hurls the two boys at Uma as they were thrown to the floor but landed on the feet.

Carlos: "If you think that this was to hold you, it isn't."

As Jay, lights it up with match he got from Janice as it soon began to lite up a pathway of fire right at the Champion as he soon gets lite on fire. This gave Attuma, the right moment to come in and grabs him from behind and lifts him from the back as well try to crack his bones.

Champion: "Nice tactic human, but it takes more then fire to defeat a eternal!"

Shouting as he leaps up and slams Attuma onto the ground, getting free from the fiery like rope. He looks at the three teens as they pull out some swords ready to take him on, thinking this wouldn't be a challenge he stomps on the ground as they soon collapse on the ground in a instant. His eyes glowing as well looking at Gamma who continued shooting at him, the blue like warrior soon shoots out a energy like beam right at them in which everyone took cover from as well Deadpool and Trick voiding the attack.

Trick: "When the hell were you going inform us about this power?!"

Deadpool: "He does it for special occasions!"

As the merc pulled out his guns, Trick merely had his swords as the two take lead as well begin to charge right at him as they soon proceed to slice him up. The Champion's skin was impregnable as well indestructible where they didn't even leave a mark. Avoiding them trying to reach for his eyes, the two ducked from his attacks as Gamma pulled out a small combat knife and tries to strike at the legs.

Deadpool: "Your friend reminds me of someone that has the same look, did he came from the future too?"

Trick: "Oh yeah, but he was a total ass hat when he came here. Tried to kidnap Mal as well make sure people like me were trapped on a isle."

The two talking as Gamma continued to ignore the two thinking about shooting them in the face as Shiklah, coming back up was in her succubus form as well blasting a energy bolt from the back. The four were handling the eternal well, however it ended with him doing a powerful grand slam onto the ground making the four fly off to the ground. Looking around the place, he notices his tracker looking at Loki making a get away as he was heading through the portal as he growled at the Asgardian trying to make a getaway. Running to the portal, he see's the bright blue portal being their as well Loki.

Champion: "Having a bunch of kids as well lower rank humans fighting me? You really are a worm trying to survive."

Loki: "Yes, but surviving can lead you into discovering things. Such as my promise to the grandmaster."

To which he shows a simply like look towards him as the ground arounds them began to feel cold, the champion could see his breath as soon enough he see's someone coming from the shadows as he see's Zemo. Holding his sword as well walking towards the champion not showing any fear as the alien noticed that he didn't look dangerous as well have any powers.

Champion: "Seriously? A masked human? What can this.."

Before saying, Zemo ducks letting Evie. Who was in her own suit which was used to face Oogie as well using a sword that was like her fathers as well had the Norn stone in it, make a powerful thrust at his chest making the Champion scream out in pain. Though he was soon stopped by someone from behind him as he felt a cold like sensation rise up from the ground like if it was ice. Rising from the ground was like a giant frost hand as it soon slams him on a tree in which he felt the wood go right through him in which he didn't know what did it. Looking upwards at who had done it, he saw a young woman standing above him with red eyes as well light blue skin. She also had on purple like leather clothing which had a few spots of green around her as her golden small spikes on her shoulders as well looking down at the champion.

Mal: "What my dad meant to say, was that he found a champion. And your looking at her."

Refereeing to herself as she soon generates a green like aura to which she fires down upon him as he is sent through the dirt while Evie, used the energy of the Norn stone to launch him upwards as the two combine their skills as well power to overwhelm the Champion. Zemo and Loki, soon begin to help out as the Asgardian fires a beam of energy as well Zemo pulling out his guns and begins to shoot down onto him. This type of overwhelming force was enough to take out the fighters he had back in his galaxy. He soon lets out a laugh which shocked the four as the villains continued to stop the eternal until his eyes glowed immensely with purple like cosmic power as he lets out a burst of power making them fall onto the ground.

Evie: "That, wasn't fun."

Speaking out in which she tried to charge up her blade as well begins to attack the Champion with several strikes, however he back hands her in which she drops onto the ground unconscious. Seeing this attack, Mal soon lets out a angered roar as she fires a pure beam of energy at him as the Champion see's this and smiles as he does the same. The two continued as Loki saw this as he tried to get up, however he looks at the portal as he thought about escaping. But he see's daughter defending him as he quickly takes the chance leaving Mal to hold him off.

Champion: "Ha! Foolish child, did you think your old man is a good man? He's is a liar."

Taunting her which Mal notices it, however she continues to blast at the champion. This lead to him sending her off to the ground as well hitting the ground hard, looking at the Champion walking towards her she tries to freeze him but he didn't stop as he merely melted it off as he merely smiles at her in a sinister manner as he picks her up.

Champion: "Maybe instead of ending you, I can sell you off to a prince of a war planet. He would love someone with strength like you."

As Mal tried to keep using her magic on him, but nothing seemed to work as he was about to knock her out. That was until he looks at something coming out of the portal which was a flying object. It slams right into his face making him fly right to a tree which it soon topples down onto him, Mal landing on her feet, she looks at the portal as well at the Champion as she merely smiled at him.

Mal: "Your right, my dad is a liar. As well not a good man to be trusted with fighting for a land that isn't his own, but he isn't a idiot to challenge someone like you."

Talking back at him in which out of the portal was her father, holding his staff he smirked at him while the hammer that hit the Champion soon returns as someone came out of the gateway as a hand grabs the hammer. Mal looked at her side as well that of Evie and Uma as the two saw that of a muscular like man with golden blonde hair as well armor which made him look like a knight, having a winged helmet on him he looks at the Champion as well at what has happened.

Loki: "Apologies Mal, your uncle was a bit stubborn when I tried to explain what happened."

Telling his daughter as Mal looked as it was Thor, the thunder god that battled him as well her mother so many years ago as he looks at her in which he nods to her.

Thor: "He only told me about the Champion after him as well hurting innocents, he didn't mention about a child he had. In which, I am honored."

Being gracious as the two Asgardians as well hybrid of dark fairy, Asgardian and frost giant stood side by side as the Champion got back up as well looked at the three. He smirked at how this was a true fight as he cracks his knuckles and soon charges at them as Loki and Mal use their magic to hold him back as Thor rushed in with his hammer and begins to hit him across the side from left to right. The champion tried to attack Thor but he ducks which gave Loki the time to throw a dagger in his right eye making him scream, Mal soon held both of her hands together generating a strong like magic attack.

Mal: "Forces combine from here to there, past's come back to aid us now to which danger comes near."

Speaking in a rhyme as Mal continued this, meanwhile in the back Zemo rushed to Evie's side as she got up looking a bit angered. Looking at the stone he whispers something to her as the two nodded at each other knowing what to do, the champion continuing to battle Thor as well Loki. He didn't have the chance to notice that Mal was ready.

Mal: "My family and friends have fend off this attack, I cast you from this land right behind my back!"

Which soon enough, the spell binds the Champion in a hold which had him stopped in one spot as Thor soon brought down thunder from the sky while Loki holds the Champion at bay as well. Taking the opportunity, Zemo as well Evie held the blade with the Norn stone and stab it into his chest. The energy of the Norn stone as well the combine magic made the Champion lose focus as Mal as well Loki sent him off as they see him slowly becoming energy as well being sent right into the portal. It lead to a might explosion sending the five right off their feet as well away from the tree. Smoke covered the area as the battle had been won, coming from behind was Trick and the others as most of them were injured as well standing in which they saw the tree still standing as well having a more stable like portal opened.

Uma: "Woah, who's the golden haired guy?"

Asking in which she looked a bit shocked at how he looked as well appeared bold like, Attuma notices the look and groans upset like as Deadpool behind him merely looked shocked as well rushed over and hugs Thor in a surprising like manner.

Deadpool: "Thor! Old buddy old pal! Glad to see you..."

Before he could keep going on, the thunder god looks at him with a glare as well at the other villains with their kids as well Shiklah as Deadpool goes to his ex which the Asgardian was curious about the succubus intention.

Shiklah: "Alright, so I made a portal linking our world to this one. But It was to see my child! And if you will say anything against this, god or not I will.."

Thor: "Be glad, that some of the most dangerous mortals as well individuals here are now parents."

Interrupting her which shocked the woman as well almost everyone, to which Carlos looked confused as well at Otto thinking that is this how he acted. To which the doctor merely nodded seeing how he was positive as well acted like as it was gross.

Thor: "Although this was a dangerous feat that almost cost the lives of two worlds, it appears it was worth it to see family. Much like me and my brother Loki, though it begs me the question of who is my new niece?"

Asking Mal in which she looked a bit nervous meeting her nervous as well showing her blue frost giant like skin as well red eyes, she thought that Thor was nothing more then a muscle bound brute like Loki talked about. But he looked friendly, as well seeing how he was welcoming her in open arms as her skin soon changed into her normal skin.

Mal: "I am Mal, daughter of Maleficent the mistress of evil and Loki, god of mischief."

Announcing her full parents names and title as Thor smiled at how she spoke as it sounded like that of a Asgardian as he holds her in a hug smiling at the new family member in which he laughed triumphantly. As the family moment was sweet, though Gamma was detecting that the portal was still getting a bit unstable as the people had to go as he informed them all as this was quite the mood killer.

Trick: "Told you dad, total ass hat."

Informing Wade as he laughs, though he notices that his device was beeping as the tracker wanted to know what was happening in which the Grandmaster was waiting for a call seeing as how Champion was taken out of commission.

Zemo: "I believe your master is calling for you, what shall you do? Respond back?"

Asking him which Wade looks at it thinking that it was a mood killer as he was going smash it, however Evie stops him in which he looked confused at this tactic as well noticing that she had a plan.

Evie: "Hang on, how long will the portal be opened for?"

Gamma: "Well, since the portal was now stabilized with that energy Mal's uncle as well the stone Zemo and Evie used. Leaves us with, five hours. Why?"

Asking him which the girl shows a sinister like smile seeing as how someone madman sent a brute to come and attack her friends, why not do the same as everyone knew the look as Shiklah merely chuckled at how Evie expressed the idea with everyone.

Shiklah: "She's quite the keeper, eh?"

Nudging her son as Trick got embarrassed with her mother liking his girlfriend, they soon looked at the portal thinking of paying this Grandmaster a visit, see how he likes it when someone comes into his home uninvited.

_**Back in the Grandmaster's game station**_

Right now above another planet, the blue skin Grandmaster was looking at that of another battle that was happening right in front of him. He looked bored as well not amused at this fight as he yawns at the sight, he looks at the tracking device he gave to Deadpool and the Champion in which he notices one of them being destroyed.

Grandmaster: "Impressive, someone took out my champion. Well, I knew someone like him would fail. His ego was quite larger then even mine, oh well. Look's like the mutant will have to suffice then with bringing me back my Asgardian."

Looking not that heartbroken about losing Champion as he notices something going off with his systems, they begin to glitch as well he notices something in the network as most of the station was going off as well several gates were opening below his arena. Right now, he was checking that most of the station was losing power along with his prisoners as well fighters were wrecking havoc across the place as well trashing everything.

Grandmaster: "What is happening?!"

Asked in a angered tone in which he soon grabs a metallic like staff which was to end this angered like riot, as the doors opened he soon noticed a young human woman with purple hair as well wearing that of leather like clothing as well had the strange like design of Loki as well Thor's in which she smiled at him with a wicked sense.

Mal: "Hi there, so your the grandmaster? Wade was right, you do look a bit scrawny to be the galaxies powerful game master."

Taunting him as she pushed him back into the room as well closes the door as they slide shut, the girl looked around in which the man gives the strange like human a glare thinking that this was strange as well not being possible to make it here in his quarters without setting off the alarms.

Grandmaster: "You, the mercenary grabbed you instead of Loki?"

Mal: "Well he did, but my dad and I came up with a plan for us to come to you. Without, trying to start a full on attack on this place."

Explaining to him as well seats down on his chair looking at him if he tried anything, though the grandmaster merely watched how Mal acted boldly at him.

Grandmaster: "So he didn't run away, which is surprising seeing how he isn't that much of a fighter. However, what intrigues me is that, why did he send you here? Knowing you would possibly be imprisoned here. As well pay for what is going on here."

Asking her as he gripped his staff close ready to strike at her, however her eyes turn green which soon shuts off the lights around him making the alien shocked at this sudden move. Soon enough, the lights turn on showing himself surrounded by Mal's friends who stood by their parents as well Deadpool who was at the door along with Thor looking at him seeing as how they had him surrounded. Loki, standing by his daughter looked at the Grandmaster as he waves to him.

Loki: "I did say I bring champions, you never said any of them being family."

Keeping his promise as the alien noticed how he couldn't try anything without starting a fight that might end up with him broken and wounded. The group remained quiet as well gave the elder a look seeing how they were in no mood for talking to someone like him.

Mal: "We beat your champion as well sent him hurling through whatever world he is on, you know of our world as well who are parents are. But just know this, that if you try to attempt coming to our world or try to hunt down our family here and even in our home. Know that it was five Vk's, five villains from earth, a unkillable loud mouth, two Asgardians as well the goddess of wickedness that showed you as well everyone else. We are not, to be messed with."

Speaking in a serious tone as well having everyone look at him seeing as how the elder merely stood by and watched how each of them stood their ground as well looked at him as this monument of strength had him speechless.

Grandmaster: "So, you are that world's protectors, heroes?"

Which most of the villains as well Vk laughed as around the back of them, the screens that showed the fights as well that of the planets had a large symbol of purple and green like dragon wings showing the words 'Long live Evil' written so that everyone would know who caused the destruction of this place.

Mal: "Were not heroes, or villains. Were just Rotten.."

The team: "To the core."

As soon enough, the lights shut off as well make the alien elder unable to see the group of people surrounding him as they quickly come back showing that they vanished without making a sound. He felt embarrassed about this humiliation as he wasn't going to accept this threat as he was about to send his most deadliest warriors as well ships to find them, but before he could reach his table he notices a small like device near the control center as he see's a note.

_"Never screw with family, love DP and Trixie."_

As the device soon explodes right in his face causing his quarters as well everything around him to tumble onto them as they looked up seeing the destroyed room as well the grandmaster buried underneath it as Mal couldn't help but smile at it which was new to her. Loki as well her friend Evie stood their looking at it as well Thor in which he spins his hammer sending them back to their homes as well to make sure that no one would mess with them, from this world or Auradon, it would be protected against any kind of foe.

* * *

_**Deadpool: "Woah! Now that was a hell of a story there eh buddy?"**_

_**Trick: "Hey? What are you doing here? This is my thing."**_

_**Deadpool: "Really now? Cause ugh I've been doing this since the nineties and I'm a master at this."**_

_**Trick: "Yeah, when people started to learn about you talking to the viewers. I am quite the gentlemen to it."**_

_**Deadpool: "Well you are gentle, but not at ending a story. You better promise to continue those wicked world stories of those young man."**_

_**Shiklah: "Honey, let the boy do his thing. We already have our own things to do back home."**_

_**Trick: "Ew! Don't do it here. It's a teen story mom, well anyway. I came to tell you all that after that whole destruction on the station, did a little sight seeing of New York as well the world. Very big, but also that Thor gave Mal a proper welcoming to being a Asgardian. Though not a goddess she still has much to go. As for me, I got many adventures to share with everyone, so be rotten as well wicked."**_


End file.
